


Creeping Ivy (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fertility god Thor, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Trickster Loki
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 舞台は無印前、特に指定はされていませんが、ソーとロキはアスガルドの王宮で普通に兄弟しています。ロキが究極の魔力を手に入れるため、すでにある魔力を増大させる秘法をひょんなところから知って、何百年もかけて準備をしてきたそれをいざ実行に移した瞬間に、ソーに邪魔されて台無しになります。と思ったのが、目的は達成できなかったものの、ソーを巻き込んで確かに力が増大します。主に、ソーの豊穣の神としての力が。さらに困ったことに、ソーの欲望を満たせるのがロキだけという事態に。こうしてソーの暴走を止めるためにロキは彼と体の関係を持つようになるが…
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creeping Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409024) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



星々の力を利用することで術者の魔力を一時的に増幅すると言われている呪文が記された、かび臭く古い書物をロキがたまたま見つけるのに六世紀かかった。よくある『一年と一日』という系統のものだ。面白い、と彼は心中で思い、その内使ってみようと記憶の中に留めておいたのだった。

アルフヘイムの森で兄と野宿している時に珍種のキノコを見つけたのがそれから一世紀後のことで、そのつもりもなかったのに、気がつけがば例の術に使う様々な魔法薬を作るのに必要な材料がほとんど揃っていたのだ。

最後の材料を見つけたのはそれから十年後のことで、これは本当に入手が面倒臭いものだったし、そもそも急ぐ必要などどこにもなかったのだ。

それから不定期に魔法薬を煎じるのにさらに五年。

四倍に強化された魔力で何をするか白昼夢に耽り、正しい星の配列を待つのに一年。

間違うことなく、正しい順番でルーンを描けるよう練習するのに一週間。

作業部屋の床と壁、天井にチョークで全て描き出すのに一日。

全てのまじないがひとつも乱されていないことを再確認するのに一時間。

そわそわと歩き回るのに三十分。

髪を結び直し、手足を伸ばして爪先でトントンと跳ねるのに十五分。

歴史上、誰一人の為にも時間がこれほど長くかけて進んだことは一度たりとないと嘆くのに五分。

瞼を閉じて術の発動を始めるのに二呼吸。

全てをソーが台無しにするのには、一瞬も満たなかった。

＊＊＊

魔術を磨くのに数百年かけてきたロキは、もはや技術的な間違いを犯すことがあったとしても極稀な話になっていた。しかし、彼の人生においてはよくあることだったが、兄に関して常に間違いを犯すことでその埋め合わせをしているようなものだった。

間違いその一：ソーがシフと狩猟に出掛けているはずだったので、『ソー免除』の項目を結界から外しておかなかったこと。

(ロキは前々からこれが狩猟なのか『狩猟』の方なのか分からなかったのだが、この時はどちらでも関係なかった。なにしろ――)

「弟よ！」扉を押し開いたソーは胸に包みをしっかりと抱いて明るく言った。「ノルンヘイムで見つけたものを見てくれ！お前が以前から欲しがっていたのを知っていたからな、早めに戻ってお前を――驚かせようと――」

ロキは研究所の床に描いた同心円の中央に座り、というか、床から三インチほど浮上していなければ、床に座っていただろう。危うく自分の皮膚から飛び出しそうになるほど驚愕したロキは弾かれたように彼を振り返り、地面に落ちた。呪文は完璧に作動しており、天上の共鳴が彼の周りで歌い出し、彼の術中に納まりはじめ、彼の手中に手綱を渡しつつあるところだったのだ。ソーがその中に足を踏み入れたのは、まるで池に大岩が投げ込まれたかのようだった。一瞬ロキを混乱させた上に眩暈を起こさせ、彼の手で制御しつつあった力が離れはじめるのを感じた。

「出て行け！」ロキが叫んだ。

「なっ――」

間違いその二：ロキがセイズルの波動でソーを扉の外まで押し戻そうとしたこと。

ソーは一寸もその場を動くことなく、しかし部屋中に描かれたルーンが全て一斉に黄金に輝いたのだ。こういう結果になるべきではないとことはロキもかなり確信できていた。

ロキは床から立ち上がると、同心円の中から足を踏み出した。「あんたが全部台無しにしてる！」

間違いその三：自分に向けられていた天上の力を手放す前にソーの腕に掴みかかったこと。

ロキは互いの魔力が繋がった瞬間を感じ、相手が硬直したことから、ソーもそれを感じたことが窺い知れた。ソーが持っていた包みがその手から落下した。

「ロキ？」

ソーの脈がその皮膚の裏で発光しはじめ、全身を不気味な金の文字で埋めつくしていった。彼は自分を見下ろしてからまた顔を上げ、すると今度はその目まで光っていた。ロキは自分の手を目の前まで持ってきた。彼はすっかり狼狽して自分自身の脈までも、ソーのものが金に光るところ、自分のは銀に光り出すのを凝視していた。

彼らが違う色に光っていると、ソーこそが銀でロキが金に光っているべきだろうと、小馬鹿にする余裕を頭の片隅に取っておいたのだが――

「アアァッ！」ロキはソーがゴボゴボという音と蹴られた仔犬の悲鳴の中間くらいの声を出すのと同時に悲鳴を上げていた。天井の共鳴は音程と波長を変え、今や二人に注ぎ込まれているかのようだ…呪文の結果、確かにそうなるはずだったが…とにかく、本来ならばロキの中に入り込むはずで、ロキ『と』ソーの中ではなかったはずなのだ…

驚嘆すべき感覚だった。白熱。ロキは短い一瞬の間だけ、宇宙そのものの力が全て彼の中にあるのを感じていた。その瞬間、彼はかつて経験したことのない方法でソーと繋がったような気がした――互いの心臓が同時に鼓動を鳴らし、二人はひとつに、そして全てになり、全ては彼らになった。そしてその力は消失し、その残滓だけが留まり、振動する彼らの骨に宿るのだった。

そして、ロキは気を失った。

＊＊＊

目を覚ますなりロキは息を呑み、横に転がろうとしたが何かが彼を阻んだ。

ソーだ。

厳密に言えば、ソーの手。

更に厳密に言えば、ロキの手を握り、指をしっかりと絡めているソーの手だ。

ソーはうつ伏せになってまだ気絶しており、ロキは兄の手から手を引き剥がすようにして自由になった。

「ソー」ロキは掠れた声を出した。「ソー」上体を起こそうとするのは何の成果も齎さず、彼は肘を即座に突いていた。まるで生まれたての仔馬のように震えて立てなかった。ソーの肩を掴み、揺さぶる。

「ソー、馬鹿、起きろ」

「お、起きてる」ソーは呟き、ロキの手を払い除けた。「どけ」

ソーはごろりと寝返りを打ち、片手で顔を覆った。彼はすぐに上体を起こすことができたようだ。忌々しい。

「何が起こったんだ？」彼はふらふらしながら尋ねた。

ロキは拗ねたような声音を抑えられなかった。「あんたが起こったんだ」

「しまった、これがアレだったのか？」ソーが言った。「お前がリスみたいに隠してたアレか？」

「リスみた――何の話――もう！そうだ。これがアレだった」ロキはピシャリと言い放った。「何年もかけて計画を練っていただけのことだ」

「昨夜のことだったとは知らなかった」

「明らかにね」

ソーが自力で身体を引っ張り起こす間、ロキはようやく自分の下に尻を持ってくることができ、上体を起こすことに成功した。果たして、ソーは以前からこんなに…背が高かったか？それにこんなに…がっしりとしていただろうか？

「あんたのせいで随分と酷いことになってしまったな」ロキが言った。「何が起きたのかもわからない」

「俺のせいだと？」ソーが言った。「俺はただ部屋に入っただけだ！そんなに大事なことだったなら、どうして鍵をかけておかなかったんだ？」

ロキは嫌気がさしたような声を上げ、よろめきながらもなんとか立ち上がった。「あの扉を開けることが可能だったのはあんただけだったし、あんたは留守にしているはずだった。そもそも、どうして留守にしてなかったのさ？」

「俺たちはファイアウィルムを倒すことに成功したんだ」ソーが言った。「それで、その心臓石を手に入れることができた。それがあればお前が喜ぶと思って」

なんて典型的な。ロキは震える吐息をついた。他の機会だったなら、ファイアウィルムの心臓石を手に入れることで彼は大喜びしていたことだろう。最低でも一世紀はそれを求めていたのだが、非常に入手が困難だったのだ。ソーがまさかそんなことを気に留めていたとは思いもしなかった。素敵なプレゼントでこんなひどい結果を招いてしまうなど、いかにも優しいが愚かな兄らしかった。

「あ、そう」としかロキは言わなかった。

「『ありがとう』と言ってくれても良くないか」と、ソーがぼやいた。

「『すまない』と言ってくれても良くないか」と、ロキは直ちに返していた。

彼らはしばし、互いに軽蔑したような眼差しを向け合っていた。ロキは床に落ちた心臓石の入った包みを拾い上げるために身を屈め、また立ち上がると、ソーは自分の手を見つめ、表や裏に捻っては渋面を浮かべていた。

「俺たちに一体何が起きたんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。

＊＊＊

即座に魔力を試すべくどこかに駆け去るのではなく、兄と共に座って話すことにしたのはロキが如何に彼のことを気にかけているかを (それと、呪文の発動時に起きたことに対する懸念を)表していた。二人は作業部屋と(非常に)重い木製の扉で連なっているロキの書斎に場所を移し、ワインのボトルを二本開けると、ロキは説明を始めた。

過去何年もの間に、この話の大半をソーに語っていたはずなのだが。他の多くのものと同様に、彼の耳からドボドボと零れ落ちていったのかもしれない。ロキは昔から、ソーの筋肉があまりに肥大化したためにその脳から思考を絞り出していくという愉快なメンタルイメージを思い浮かべることで、ソーが特に頭悪そうにしている時に自分を楽しませていた。

こうして、ロキはソーに一からすべて説明した。呪文と、一年と一日の間(結構ささやかな期間だとロキは思っていた)彼の魔力を増幅するというその効果について解説し、ソーが質問ばかりを挟むため何度も中断せざるを得ず、普段ならばロキはこのことに大いに機嫌を損ねていただろうが、この時は妙なことにソーが近くにいるという事実に気が散って仕方なかった。ロキのソファに二人が如何に距離を詰めて座っているかという事実に。ソーの身体が発する熱を感じるという事実に。

「だから、つまり」ロキは言った。彼は側面にしがみついている数滴を残して空になったグラスを覗き込んだ。少し眩暈がする。きっとワインのせいだ。「明らかに、兄上も呪文の効果を受けてしまったと思う。これから一年間いつもより少しだけ多くの雷を使えるのは、そんなに悪いことじゃないだろう？それだけが起こったことを願うばかりだ。なぜなら――」

「何故なら、俺たちが繋がったから」

ロキは溜め息をついた。

「兄上も感じたのか？」

「ああ」

天の力が彼らと共に歌っていたことを思い出してロキは僅かに身震いし、またも普段彼らの魔力が帯びる色が逆になっていたことを考慮し、ワイングラスを傾けて最後の一滴を口に流し込んだ。「このひどい物音は何なんだ？」彼は言った。

彼の書斎はほぼ全方位が床から天井まで本棚で埋め尽されていたが、自然光を入れるために鉛枠の窓が一つだけあった。そして、その窓枠はとても広く、たとえば本を並べたり、あるいは鉢植えなどを飾るのに十分な広さがあったし、窓の内側にそのどちらもが溢れんばかりに散らばっていた。しかも丸々としたリスが二匹ほど住みつくにも十分な広さがあり、窓枠の外には今まさにリスが奇妙な音を立てながらガラスにぶつかっていた。なぜなら――

「どうやら誰かさんが番を見つけたばかりのようだな」ソーが笑いながら言った。

「本気で窓の外でリスどもが盛ってるのか？」ロキは信じられない気持ちで言った。「きっと病気に違いない。発情期でもないのに」

彼は立ちあがり、二匹のリスが逃げ去るまで窓をドンドンと叩いた。振り返ると、ソーはソファの背もたれに頭を預けており、その喉の長いラインを曝け出していた。瞼は閉じており、頬はなんだか紅潮しているように見える。ワインにやられたのはロキだけではないようだ。なにしろ、つい先程二人とも事故に遭ったばかりだ。

「まさか寝落ちするんじゃないだろうな？」ロキが言った。「私たちに何かあったとして、それが何なのか調べたいから幾つか実験しようと思っていたんだが――」

ソーは不明瞭な声を上げただけで、手を振った。

「水でも必要か？」ロキは苛立って言った。

「大丈夫だ」ソーが言った。「ただ少し…少し…」

ロキはまた座ろうとソファを回り込んで半分ほど腰を下ろしたところで静止した。その目がディナープレートほどの大きさに丸くなった。

「ソー」ロキは非常に慎重になって言った。「どうして勃起してるんだ？」

勃起とはあまりに控えめな言葉かもしれない。ソーは弾かれたように頭を上げ、驚愕に自分の股間を見下ろし、慌ててクッションを掴むとそれを隠そうとした。

その瞬間、ロキは閃いた。彼の呪文は全ての力を増幅させるもので、ソーはただ嵐の神なのではなかった。彼は豊穣の神でもあるのだ。

「立て！」ロキが言い張った。「今すぐ私のソファからどいて！」

ソーはクッションで自身を隠したまま飛び上がるように立ったのだが、その姿があまりに間抜けで、それこそ自慰しているところを見つかった少年のようですらあり、ロキは爆笑してしまわないよう気をつけねばならなかった。

「すまん」ソーが訳の分からないことを並べ始めた。「どうしてこんな…すまない…」

その頃にはロキも笑い始めていた。だって、あまりに馬鹿馬鹿しい。天上の球体の調和を利用して星々の性質そのものを蒸留した結果が勃起させる魔法だなんて。

「兄上が新たな…『力』を楽しんでるといいんだけど」ロキはゼエゼエと息をつきながら言った。

「ああくそ」ソーが呻く。

「とりあえず出て行って」ロキは手を振りながら言った。「それをどうにかしてきてもらおう」

ソーは頬を真っ赤に燃え上がらせてその場で踊っているかのようだ。

「いいのか？」

ロキはあまりに可笑しくってろくに呼吸もできなかった。

「兄上がそんな状態で話せるわけないだろう。戻って来た時にまだここにいるから」

＊＊＊

ソーが他のことで忙しくしている間にその機会を活かしてロキは作業部屋に戻り、自分のセイズルを使い始めた。素晴らしかった。まるでこれまで水道の蛇口の下に顔を突っ込んでいたところ、今はもっとも新鮮でもっとも清らかな滝から水を飲むかのようだった。手の一振りで部屋中を一気に片付け、元の状態に戻した。それから、試しに室内の全てを青く染めてみた。それか黄色に。そして虹色に。幻術ではない。実際に物質そのものの色を変えたのだ。

彼はニンマリと笑った。ああ、これは彼にとって多くの可能性を開くことになる。この一年で達成したいと考えているものを全てリストに書き上げていたし、早くそれを実行に移したくて仕方なかった。あるいはソーを連れて行ってやってもいい。

ところで、ソーはどこに行ったのだろう？一回出すだけに一体どれほどの時間がかかるというのか。

ロキはソーのことを考えると、そわそわするような、胸が引っ張られるような感覚があった。うっすらと急かされるような。『あちらにいる』とそれは言っているような気がした。『すぐあちらに。彼の下へ。今すぐ』

ロキは顔を顰め、まるでそうすることでその気持ちを打ち消すことができるとでも言うように、胸骨の辺りを撫でた。これも呪文のせいだろうか。

彼は書斎へ戻ると、適当な本を選んでこの感情を鎮めようと考えた。しかし、その意識は窓枠に置いてある鉢に植えた黄金蔓に引かれ、彼は口角を下げていた。先程より著しく大きく見える。そして、なんと見る見るうちに唐突に五インチも成長したのだ。ロキは非常に素早く目を瞬かせた。適当な本を引っ掴み、適当なページを開いて胸騒ぎを無視しようとした。

しかし、その感情が消えることはなく、あまりに気を散らすのでロキは集中することができなかった。立ち上がり、書斎の中をぐるぐると一度、二度、三度と歩き回った。首の後ろにピリピリとした感覚があった。

『彼の下へ』

気がつけば、ロキは扉を出て自分の居住区を抜け、廊下に出てソーの扉を叩こうと手を上げたところだった。

ソーが先に扉を開いた。

彼はすっかり髪を振り乱した状態だった。目もぼんやりしている。まだ紅潮したまま。彼はガウンを適当に羽織っていい加減な腰紐で留めていたが、その前面がテントを張っているので、何も想像に任せる必要がなかった。

「それをどうにかするんじゃなかったのか？」ロキが言った。決して息を切らせたようにではなく。それはない。ただ。心配そうにだ。

ソーの目が彼の視線を捉えた。それはあまりに青く、睫毛があまりに濃く、ロキに向けた眼差しがあまりに飢えていて。ロキは唐突にできた喉の痞えを呑み込んでいた。

「やってみた」ソーが言った。「三度だ」

「明らかに、努力が足りないようだけど」

「ははっ」ソーは言って、それからロキを室内に引っ張り込んだかと思うと、その背後で扉を閉めていた。兄の手はいつもこんなに温かかっただろうか？ロキは何かムカつくことを言おうと口を開きかけていたが、ソーの居間を見た瞬間に皮肉な発言が全て彼の喉元で掻き消えた。

「うわあ」としか言いようがなかった。ソーの居間は、まったく部屋になど見えず、むしろ葉の生い茂った緑の洞窟かのようだった。外にある蔦やスイカズラが窓を割って中まで入り込み、床まで下り、天井にも伸びているのだ。ロキが見ている間にも蕾が花開いていった。

ソーは室内を示した。「これが俺の能力を強化した結果だというのなら、解除してくれ。こんなものはいらない」

「悪いけど」ロキは言った。ソーが落ち着きなく部屋中を歩き回る様子を眺める。獲物を求める大型の猫のようだ。空気そのものが帯電しているようで、兄のことだから、もしかすると現実にそうなのかもしれなかった。「時間を遡って、複雑な術の最中に私の作業室に入らないという選択をすることだな」

ソーは彼を睨んだ。ロキも睨み返す。胸中にあるあの感覚のせいで身を捩らせたくなったが、なんとかその衝動を抑え込んだ。そこにあるものに、彼を操っては嗤うグレムリンの姿をイメージし始めていた。

「誰かを抱いたほうがいいのかも」ロキが提案した。かなり役立つものだと思った。

ソーは低く唸り、自分の太腿を叩いた。

「誰でもいいわけじゃない」彼は荒々しく言って、その声音とその眼差しはその言葉の意味を明白にさせており、ロキは胃がひっくりかえった。先程ソーの苦境を笑ったことを突然後悔し始めていた。

「そう」ロキは言った。獲物を探して茂みを叩くような、遠回しなことを言っても仕方ない。「私のことを言ってるんだな？私を抱かないといけない」そう発言したとたんに、その正しさを感じていた。胸のグレムリンが肯定している。

「できれば」とソーが言った。「お前のその――ほら――」ひらひらと指を動かす。「――を使って俺が間違っていると言ってほしいんだが」

普段ならば、ソーが指をひらひらさせることで彼の魔術を表現することにロキは鋭い言葉を浴びせるのだが、この状況の何もかもが普段とは違っていた。正直、今にも気を失いそうな気分だ。しかし、この日はすでに一度気絶しているので、身体はまたそれが起こるのを許してくれないようだった。一種の冷静さが彼を包み込んだ。確信を得た時にありがちな、奇妙な平安だ。どんな答えを得るか、彼はすでに承知していた。それでも頷いたロキは魔視を通して二人の魔力を探るために、目を閉じた。せめて試してみる必要があった。彼とて極稀に間違っていることはあるのだから。

本来ならば、彼らが最初に目を覚ました時にこうしておくべきだった。自己弁護をするならば、彼はおそらくショック状態にあったのだ。正直、今もまだショック状態にあるかもしれない。

二人の魔力は全てそこにあった。緑と黄金が混ざり合ったロキのセイズルはかつてないほど明るく輝いている。ソーの皮膚のすぐ下には雷の捻じれる青が。通常辺りを探りながら伸びる蔦のような銀の霞となって彼にそっと寄り添っているソーの豊穣の力はロキの手首ほどの太さにまで成長し、彼を雁字搦めにしているだけでなく、まっすぐ見ることができないほどに発光していた。そしてそこには…

ロキは長い間黙っていた。

彼らを繋ぐ絆は、正直とても美しかった。細く編まれた繊維は宝石のように明るく煌めていた。セイズルと雷と生命の糸が一本ずつ――彼と兄が精神レベルで絡み合っているのだ。どういうわけか、それはロキを甘い悲しみで満たすのだった。

「兄上にもこれが見えたらいいのに」ロキは言った。「綺麗だ」

「ロキ。俺は間違っているか？」

「待って」

ロキは糸を一本ずつ辿った。それらがどこから始まり、どこで繋がり、どこで終わるのかを見つけた。そしてそれを繰り返す。だが、時間稼ぎをしているだけだった。彼はすでに知っている。最初に彼を自室から導き出した胸に引っ掛かるものを感じた時から知っていた。だが、こうして確信を得られたことで何故だか安心できた。

「兄上は間違ってない」

ロキは頭を振って我に返り、ソーは罵声を上げて椅子に強かに腰を下ろした。先程までの迫力は彼を去ったようで、今はどこか迷子になったような顔をしていた。

「俺たちがヤらなければ、どうなる？」ソーが尋ねる。

「正確には分からないけど、推測はできる。兄上はこの…状況が持続し、何にも満足できなくなる。自分自身も他人もそれを宥めることはできない。その内、考えることもできなくなっていく。発情した獣と化し、動くものならなんでも犯そうとする。それでもまだ満足できない。その時点でかなり正気を失った状態だろう。そして、その後兄上は多分死ぬことになる」

ソーの眉が髪の毛まで駆け上っていった。

「死ぬ？どうやって？金タマが空にならないからか？そんなことが死因になることはないだろう」

「ソー」ロキは呆れて言った。「たった今三回空にしたって言わなかったか？それで少しでも落ち着いたか？」

ロキは『どうなんだ？』とでも尋ねるように、片眉を上げて彼を見据え、ソーは目をぐるりと回すと息を放っていた。

「兄上は鬱積された精子じゃなくて、鬱積された魔力で死ぬんだ」とロキは続けた。「どの角度からも調べてみた。今、兄上は常に再生されている豊穣の魔力の源となっていて、単純にそれを放出する方法が必要なだけだ」

「それで、放出する方法というのが…性交だと言うのか…」

「私を通して放出される。強化呪文をかけたのが私だから、私を通して出たいんだ。この繋がりがあるから。こう考えてみて…あなたは扉が一つしかない部屋で、その扉は別の部屋に続いていて――」

「それがお前――」

「そう、それが私。そして、私には外に通じるもう一つの扉があるってわけだ」

「窓を割るんじゃだめなのか？」ソーが尋ねた。

「ああ！」ロキが唸る。「完璧な例えじゃないんだよ、いい？窓はない。兄上と私と――」

「だったら呪文を解除しろ！」ソーは彼を遮って言った。だんだんと興奮状態になりつつあるようで、顔の紅潮が徐々に首からさらに胸の方まで広がり、呼吸も困難になっているようだ。「魔力を増幅するためとはいえ、こんなことまでする価値があるとは思えない」

「解除できないと思う」ロキが言った。「一方通行の呪文だった。一年と一日で勝手に効果は消える。だけど、それまでは…」

「なら、俺の魔力を他の方法で出すことはできないのか？」ソーが尋ねた。「ファックするだけがその方法だとは思えない」

「豊穣の魔力だぞ」ロキが言った。「それ以外の方法があるわけないだろう。豊穣の魔力がどういう仕組みになっているか知らないのか？」

「正確には…知らん！」

「兄上がほんの五分でも授業に集中してれば――」ロキは言いかけたが、ソーが椅子の上で呻き声と共に二つ折りになったのでやめた。「大丈夫？」

「ああ、早く…」

ソーが再び彼を見上げた時にはその瞳孔は大きく開かれていた。微かに震えている。髪が汗で額に貼りついている。片手をロキに伸ばしたが、拳を握りしめると、代わりに自分の太腿を殴った。用心深く、ロキはもう一度彼に魔視を向けた。

「なんてことだ」彼は言った。「どうやってそんなに真っ直ぐ座れているんだ？」彼が会話しているうちに、ソーの魔力の輝きは『焚火』から『山火事』をすっかり飛び越えて、今は何やら『電離気体』の辺りを彷徨っていた。

「出て行った方がいい」ソーが呻いた。「俺が正気を失う前に――」

「話を聞いていなかったのか？」ロキがピシャリと言った。ソーの魔力にこれほど近いところにいるだけで、すでに圧倒され始めている。それに、まだ彼らの間にできた絆の美しさに当てられていたし、胸のグレムリンのこともあるし、しかもそいつの鋭い小さな爪が彼を引っ張り、『ソー、ソー、ソー』と唱えており、非常にしつこかったし、非常に説得力があった。そして、それはロキ自身をも、まるで襟がきつすぎるかのように、火照った感じにさせていた。「信じないかもしれないけど、私は兄上に発狂されたり、死なれたり、あるいは両方されたりしたくないんだ」ロキは言って、それからつい加えてしまう。「それに、この後、兄上は私にかなり大きな借りができるだろうし」

「俺に何をしろと言ってるのか…お前は本当に分かっているのか？」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「信じられないかもしれないけど、ファックが何を意味しているか分かっているよ。私は人嫌いなだけで、修道士というわけじゃない。それどころか、結構抱き心地がいいって言われたこともあるし――」

ソーは両手で顔を隠して呻いた。

「私を犯したい？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは短く甲高い笑いを発したが、次に言葉を発した時に、その声には刺々しさがあった。「宮殿全体をめちゃくちゃに犯してしまいたい」

「だけど、『私』を犯したいかって訊いてるんだ」

ソーは返事を床に向かって言った。「ああ」

「よく聞こえなかったから、もう少し大きな声で言ってくれないか」

ソーは彼を見上げてきつく睨んだ。睨みつけられる方が床に向かってめそめそされるよりはだいぶ良かった。

「ああ」ソーは唸った。「お前を犯したい」

ソーの声にあった荒々しさはロキの中心へ真っ直ぐ道を切り開き、彼を震えさせた。「そういうことなら」ロキは言って考え直せる前に自分のチュニックの結び目を解き始めた。自分が何をしているのか分からない。こんな展開をどうしてこれほど早く受け入れることができたのだろうか？狂っているとしか言いようがない。

「ああくそ！」ソーは言った。「ロキ、頼む…」彼は立ちあがり、一瞬よろめいた。ロキは彼を支えようと片手を伸ばしたが、ソーは乱暴にそれを払い除けた。「俺に触れなければ、お前はまだ逃げることができる。だが、俺に触れたら最後…」

「分かってる」ロキは柔らかく告げた。「だけど、もしこんな状態のあなたを放って私が出て行くと思ってるなら、兄上は私が思っていた以上に馬鹿なんだな」

ゆっくりと、ロキはソーの手を掴もうと手を伸ばした。触れた瞬間にソーの両腕が彼を包み込み、息を絞り出すほどの抱擁に彼を引きこんで、ソーはロキの首筋に顔を埋めて深く息を吸い込んでいた。二人とも身震いしていた。ソーは身を引いて、その両手がロキの上腕を掴んだ。ロキは彼より二インチだけ背の高いソーの身長をここまで認識したことはなく、顎を上げた。ソーは彼を優しく揺さぶる。二人とも互いから視線を引き剥がすことができなかった。ソーの眼差しはまるで獲物を捕らえた肉食獣のそれで、ロキは唐突のように自分がくっきりと獲物の形をしているのだと悟っていた。

二人の絆が燃え上がり、二人の中で欲が共鳴した。

「ああ凄い」ロキは無意識に言った。これまで自分の口から出た中でも一番小さな声だと思った。

「本当に、心底、いいんだな？」ソーは彼に向かって唸るような声で確認した。

ロキは持てる勇気の全てを振り絞って、ソーの胸元、ちょうど彼の纏うローブのV字型の合わせ目から除いている素肌に手をピッタリと添えた。ソーの心臓が早鐘を打っているのが感じられた。

彼は今回ばかりは顔も声も完全に真剣なものにして言った。「この中に感じるんだろう？」

ソーはロキの手に自分の手を重ね、握りしめた。

「ああ」

一瞬、二人は目を見張って互いを見つめていたが、直後にソーは彼の手首を痛いほどきつく掴んで、彼を寝室に引きずり込んでいた。

「おやおや」ロキは思わず息を切らせた笑いを上げて言った。「随分積極的だな？」

ソーは目をぐるりと回してロキをベッドの方まで引きずった。ロキのチュニックは前を開いて肩から零れ落ちそうになっており、薄い胸が空気に晒されていたし、ソーのローブはその下にあるものをろくに隠しもしていなかった。薄っぺらい生地はとてつもない努力をしていたが、ソーの胸板や太腿の広さを隠すことはおろか、まだ硬く張りつめたペニスの長さも誤魔化すことはできずにいた。

ロキはいつだって兄が美しいことを承知していた。それに気づかないはずもなかった。だけど今、こうして彼にここまで近づいて、肺も呼吸を加速させていると、これまで未経験だった、腹の底から相手の神々しさを直接感じ取っていた。

ベッドに辿りつくなり、ソーはもう一度彼を近くに抱き寄せ、片手をその首筋に、もう片方の手をその尻に置いたので、ロキは息を呑んでいた。それほど、予期していたとはいえ、ソーの熱い巨大な肉体が物理的に彼に押しつけられたことに衝撃を受けた。ソーの熱い巨大なペニスも押しつけられており、彼の脚と股の境目に何度も擦りつけられ、ああこれは、なんというか新しい。とても新しい感覚だ。

「それ、もうかなり痛くなっているんじゃないか」ロキは言った。彼は昔から緊張を皮肉で覆い隠す酷い癖があった。ソーは唸り、さらに強くそれを押しつけてきた。

次に起こる可能性のある千ものシナリオがロキの脳裏を駆け抜けた。彼らは恋人のように互いを優しく愛撫するのだろうか？動物のように効率よく性交するのだろうか？戦場の仇敵のように互いに優勢を競うのだろうか？少しでも快楽を追おうとするだろうか？それとも目を閉じてさっさと終わらせる？

結局のところ、彼らはいつもと変わらずに事を進めた。それは恋人としてでも仇敵としてでもなく、兄弟としてのことだった。

「髭がチクチクする」ロキはソーが彼を背後からベッドに押し倒し、首筋に顔を埋めた時に文句を言い、それからソーの爪がロキのチュニックの上質な絹に引っ掛かると「爪を切ることはあるのか？」と言って、さらにはソーが彼のズボンの結び目で手を止めると「早くしてくれ、図体ばかりデカい馬鹿が。私だって暇じゃないんだからな」と言った。

「どうかそのままぺちゃくちゃ喋り続けてくれ。まったくもって気が散らないから」ソーは一気にズボンを開いて紐を引き千切りながら言った。

「だから、それが、うわ、目的だ」ロキはソーがベッドの上に転がった彼の腰を掴んで一気に引き寄せた時には呻いていた。「だって、これが変な感じになるのは嫌だろう？」

ソーは一瞬手を止めて上体を起こし、二人の視線が合って、ロキの口がヒクリと動くとソーの口も動いた。そして二人は爆笑すると、ケラケラと笑ったのだ。互いにしがみつき、目に涙が浮かぶまで大笑いする。

「ああまったく」ロキは搾り出すように言った。「想像できる？今から千年後の私たちが『ハハ、私たちの魔力が暴走してファックしなけりゃならなかった時のこと憶えているか？』って」

「ロキ、ロキ、ロキ」ソーは半分笑い、半分呻き、ロキの身体に覆い被さると、またその首筋に鼻先を擦りつけた。「くそ、頭がおかしくなりそうだ。お前が必要だ…お前の中に――」と、そこで言葉を切ったが、どちらにしろ、その言葉はロキの背筋に電流を流しこんでいた。ソーの声がそんな言葉を紡ぐところを聞くなんて…

ロキのチュニックと、それからズボンもなんとか床に辿りつき、それにソーの前で裸になったことがないわけでもないのに、今回のこれは違った。とんでもないくらいに。ロキは自分が紅潮しているのを感じていたし、突然のように自分が…他の誰と比べてもひどく痩せこけた身体をしているという事実を痛感していた。特に、ソーと比べれば。

ソーは自分のローブを脱ぎ去り、ロキの口内が干上がった。

兄は本当に彫像のように見えた。それこそ、まるで誰かが世界最高峰の彫刻家に最高の素材を与えて『これで最高傑作を作れ』とでも言ったかのようだ。そして、その忌々しい彫刻家は生きとし生ける者全ての羨望の的となる肉体を彫刻するだけでは満足せず、神々が涙するほどに美しい顔を加えやがったのだ。

生きて呼吸をする彫像はベッドのサイドテーブルから香油を取り出すために身を乗り出したので、この状況を少しでも制御できているという外面を少しでも保とうと、ロキは鼻で嗤った。

「ベッドのすぐ横に香油を準備しているというのか？生意気なんじゃないか？」

ロキの一時的な虚勢はソーが這い上がってロキの腰の両脇に膝を置き、両手をロキの顔の左右に突いた瞬間に掻き消え、ソーはロキを見下ろし、ロキはソーを見上げ、二人ともゴクリと生唾を呑み込んでいた。

「今俺を刺せば、お前はたぶんまだ逃げられる」ソーは低く掠れた声で告げた。

「どうしてあなたを刺すと？」ロキはなんとか言って、ほんの少しだけしか甲高い音程にはならなかった。

「以前お前を抱き上げただけで俺を刺したじゃないか」

「それは兄上が私を驚かせただけだ！」

「そうかそうか」ソーは言って、ロキの胸を片手でなぞりながら下りていった。ロキの全身に鳥肌が立つ。彼を見つめるソーの顔には不思議な表情が浮かんでおり、ロキにはまったく読めなかった。それ自体が非常に悩ましいことだった。なにしろ、ロキはソーの表情を全て知っていたのだと思っていたのだから。

ソーの手がロキの脚を開くよう促し、それから太腿を辿ってそのてっぺんに来た時にギュッと握ってきた。彼の指がロキの入り口をつつき、ロキは息を止めていた。どちらも互いから視線を引き剥がすことができない。ソーの指の先端が中に押し込まれ、ロキは目を見開いてソーの腕に掴みかかった。

これは確実に、完璧に、疑いの余地もなく、ロキがこれまで経験したことの中でもっとも非現実的な出来事だった。もしかしたら、彼は実はアルフヘイムにいて幻覚作用のあるキノコを食べてしまったのかもしれない。そちらの方が、現在この身に起きている出来事よりもよほど信憑性があった。

「今はお前を驚かせていないのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「私に刺してほしいのか？そういうことなら何とかできなくもないが」

ソーは挑発に乗らなかった。その目があまりに強烈だったので、ロキはそれから目を離すことができずにいた。胸がざわざわした。おそらく、あの忌々しい胸のグレムリンだろう。

「ただ呪文のせいなだけ。それに、ただのセックスだ」ロキは二人を慰めるかのように囁きかけた。「ただの生体機能、身体が取る行動の一つ。ホルモンのせい。ただそれだけだ。たいしたことはない」

「たいしたことはない」

彼は目を閉じた。ソーの両手が腰から尻に向かって滑り下りるのを感じた。尻たぶを開くのを。彼は息を吸い込んだ。香油が垂れて、入り口に圧力を感じて、それから――

「ああっ」ロキは思わず呻いていた。

ソーが凍りつく。

「痛むのか？」

「愛しい兄上、あんたの人差し指よりもよっぽど大きなものに犯されたことはいくらでもある。ちょっと声が出たくらいで止める必要はないよ」

「これも多分呪文のせいだが、突然、これまでお前を犯してきた奴らを探し出してそいつらの頭を叩き潰してやりたくなった」

「そう」とロキは賢そうに告げた。現時点ではそれしか言うことができなかった。なぜなら、ソーの指がちょうど彼の前立腺を見つけたので、全身にチリチリとした快感の波が行き渡ったのだから。その発言を反芻することもできなかった。それもソーがもう一本指を加えたため、ロキの脳味噌は『ソー――指――尻――気持ちいい』のループに引っ掛かってしまったのだから。しかも『気持ちいい』に突っかかっている。だって、これはソーなんだから。そしてその繰り返しになった。

「俺は…自分を抑制している」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「とても。今」

「分かったし、ありがたく思ってる」ロキが言った。「私のお尻が心を込めて感謝をしてるよ」

その瞬間、彼らを結ぶ絆が活性化して燃え上がった。「んんっ」とロキが言って、「ふぅっ」とソーが言うと、強大な劣情が彼らを繋ぎ、ロキの厭味とソーの躊躇を洗い流し、どちらも何が起きているのか把握できる前に(ロキはソーが把握してないと分かっていた、なぜならこれはソーなのだし、現在、ソーには何も理解できていないのだから)ソーは一気にロキの中に自身を埋め込むと、動き始めていたのだ。

「うわっ」ロキは普段よりも二オクターブほど高い声で言った。これはソーのペニスだ。すぐそこに、彼の中に入ってる。ソーのペニスが外に向かって引き出され、また中に押し込められ、どちらの方角もだいたい二マイルほどありそうだった。

「ああっ」ソーが唸る。「大丈夫か――なんてことだ、気持ち良すぎる、俺――ああっ！」

「大丈夫」ロキは喘いだ。体の中に空気を入れる場所がない。現在販売可能な不動産は全て兄の素晴らしいペニスが買い取ってしまった。「兄上には必要以上に大きなペニスがあるって言われたことないか？」

「それは――フンっ――一度か二度はあるな」

「忌々しい奴め。そういうのは認めないものだ」

ソーが特に強く腰を打ち付けると、ロキは嬌声を上げていた。元々上げるつもりだった。当然だ。彼はただこの現状をソーが少しでも気に病まないようにしたかっただけだ。

「そこっ」ロキは息を切らせて言った。それも言うつもりだった。

ソーはペースを上げ、ロキの感じる場所を何度も掠め、彼らは互いにしがみついていた。ソーは膝立ちになってロキの太腿を掴んだ。ロキは目の前の光景に口をあんぐり開けてすっかり擦り切れた精神状態になっていた。兄が裸で汗だくになり、胸を激しく上下させ、髪を振り乱し、瞳は燃え上がり、ひどく淫らな音を立てており、しかもその馬鹿馬鹿しいほど広い肩にロキの剥き出しの脚を担ぎ上げているのだ。そして、気持ちが良かった。とんでもなく気持ちが良かった。

それもそのはず。身体。セックス。ロキ自身が口にしたことではないか。これはただの…ホルモンと…魔法の…

ソーの手はロキの腰を一周するように持ち、その親指がロキのヒップに食い込み、もう少しで痛いほどだったが、良い痛みの方だった。傷つけたいという願望ではなく、欲しくて仕方ないと必死になっていることを物語る痛みだ。ロキは気がつけばソーの腕を両手で掴み、強く握りしめていた。ロキの心臓がこの細い胸郭には納まりきれないほど大きすぎるかのように、胸がきつく感じられた。

「ソーっ」ロキが息を呑む。ソーが光を放ち始めたのだ。皮膚の裏で血管が発光し、黄金の網のように全身に広がった。光は徐々に強度を増し、銀色に煌めき始めた。今やソーは激しく彼の中を穿ち始めており、その衝撃の強さに二人とも声を漏らしていた。ロキはソーの手を片方取って頬に押し当て、その手の平に顔を向けると、何かを求め…何を求めているのか分からなかった。まだ名も知らぬ何かを求めていた。

彼らの絆がまた光り、互いに開かれたかと思うと、ソーは激しい叫びと共に彼の中に放っていた。

ソーからロキに強烈な力が注ぎ込まれ、それは彼の体内を駆け巡り、彼をも輝かせ、ロキは太陽の光と豊穣ではちきれんばかりに満たされた。肥えた大地から吹き上がる緑の芽と春の蕾が花開くように。成熟した黄金の麦とその重さで枝が垂れ下がるほどの林檎となって。欲望の温もりと満たされる歓喜と。飛翔の喜びにはためく何百もの翼と――その全てが、いくつもある命の声が輝かんばかりの感謝の歌を奏でていた。

ロキも同様に声を上げ、彼らの歌に参加し、ソーの放った声を完璧に反響し、そしてソーの魔力が波となって彼の中に打ち付けられ、外に向かい、後には口を開けて息を切らせる二人だけが残されていた。

光が収まるまで、二人は震える手足で互いにしがみついていた。二人が再びただのソーとロキに戻るまで。

「まあ」ついにロキが言った。「なかなか興味深かった」

彼は物事を控えめに表現する才能を誇りに思っていた。

ソーは小さく吹き出すと、彼の上から転がって、二人はしばらくの間それぞれの腹の上で手を組んで隣り合って横になっていた。ロキはまるでワインの入っていない寂しいワインスキンのように完璧に搾り取られ、空気が抜けたようになっただけでなく、ソーの魔力が彼の中にあれほど真摯な感情を呼び覚ましたことにちょっぴり屈辱も感じていた。ソーに執拗にからかわれたら嫌なので、そのことについては決して口にしないことを己に誓った。そうしてその場に横たわっていると、彼らの視線が天井に辿りついて、ロキは横でソーの息が一度に吐き出されるのを聞いた。

「はっ」ロキが言った。

ソーのベッドの四つの柱が生きた桜の木と化していた。それらは分厚くなって幹と床の敷石の間に潜り込んで根を生やし、互いに絡まり合った枝がベッドの天蓋となっていた。枝の一つひとつに何千もの桜の花が咲き乱れ、天蓋全体に蝶やミツバチが舞っていた。それは、ロキがどう形容しようとしても、美しい光景に違いなかった。

ロキは頭上で起きていることにあまりに夢中になっていたので、ソーが何の前触れもなく彼に手を伸ばして髪に触れた時には驚いて身を竦めてしまった。

「悪い」「ごめん」二人は同時にぎごちなく言って、それから続けて「ただ――」と言ったソーはロキの頭を示した。

ロキは自分で髪に触れてみて、驚くべきことに、それは巻き毛となって肩よりもさらに長く伸びていたのだ。少なくとも六インチは伸びたのではないだろうか。

「ああ」ロキは言った。

「俺…その、タオルを持ってくる」

ソーはそそくさと浴室へ急ぎ、戻ってきた時にはロキから五フィートも離れたとところからタオルを投げ寄越し、彼と目を合わせないようにしていた。ロキは溜め息をつく。この先ソーが彼に対してこんな態度を取るというのなら、心底耐えられないだろう。

「馬鹿にならないでくれないか」ロキが言った。

「なんだと？」

「今よりさらに馬鹿にならないでくれと言ってるんだ」ロキは訂正した。「私を犯して、その後は私の周りで態度がおかしくなったり、私を避けたりするなんてありえない。もう私たちは共犯者なんだから」

ソーはベッドの端に重々しく腰を下ろした。

「お前が俺を殺そうとしていないのがまだ信じ切れない」ソーが言った。「また俺をカエルに変えようともしてない」

「私自身が驚いてる」ロキが言った。「だからって図に乗らないことだ」

彼らはしばらくの間黙り込み、頭上にある生きた天蓋を凝視したまま、それぞれの思考に沈んでいた。

「またこうする必要が出てくると思うか？」ソーが言った。

「そのうち分かる」


	2. 第二章

次の一週間ほど、ロキはできるだけ忙しくしていようと試みた。正直、それは自衛本能のためであった。確かに、彼は新たに得たこの魔力で成し遂げたいもののリストがあったし、確かに、元々凄く忙しくする予定ではあったのだが、今少しでも一息入れようとするのは実に危険なことなのだった。

なぜなら、彼の脳味噌が何かに全力で、完全に、全身全霊をかけて没頭していないと、頭に浮かぶのは忌々しい兄のことばかりなのだ。

ロキの注意をこれほど向けるだけの価値がソーにあるとは到底思えるはずもないだろう？

当然ないのだ。

それなのに、ロキはソーのことばかり考えてしまう。一日中。四六時中。疲れてしまう。ロキは自分のことでさえそこまで考えることはなかったし、普段から彼は他の誰よりも自分のことを気にかけいるのだ。とんでもなくムカつく事態だったし、ソーが傍にいなくても彼に対して腹を立てていたし、ソーがやってもいないことに対してイラついていた。別にソーがロキに彼のことを考えるよう強制しているわけでもない。それなのに――

あれから六日経った今も、ロキは作業室に籠り、立て続けに同じ魔法薬の作成を失敗している。それもソーがローブだと言い張ったあのハンカチを纏った記憶に思考が流れてしまうからだ。そもそも、あんなものを衣類の真似事ではなく、実際の衣類として身に纏うなど、どういう神経をしているというのか。正直、ロキは彼の部屋に忍び込んで箪笥にある全てを長袖長ズボンに換えてしまうべきだろう…なるべくふんわりとした生地で、決して締めつけるようなものではなく、少しも挑発的ではない余裕のある衣類にするべきだ…兄を適切に覆い、まともな人が彫像のような大胸筋やメロンサイズの上腕二頭筋などに気を取られずにきちんと日課をこなせる環境にしなければならない。特にいけないのが、あの大きく硬い、筋肉質な太腿…

何かが焦げる臭いが彼を現実に呼び戻し、ロキは五カ国語で罵詈雑言を連ねると、蒸留器の下で燃えていた炎を消した。この世の全ての何もかもが最も深い地獄に落ちてしまうべきだった。彼は雲一つない秋分の空の完璧な青、アイオリスの草原で音楽を奏でるかのような風の音、ムスペルヘイムの生まれたての火山の熱、バシリスクの吐息、母の悲しみ、そして鳳凰の卵に反射した月光の明りを混ぜて四重にした蒸留物を作ろうとしているのだ。先程最後のバシリスクの吐息を使ってしまい、これら全てを彼はソーの筋肉について考えていただけで無駄にしてしまったのだ。

ソーに言ってもっと持ってきてもらうしかないだろう。そうでなければ公平ではない。

ソー。

またロキの思考に入って来た。

あああああ！

そして、ソーの頭の中がどうなっているのか、ロキにはさっぱりわからなかった。あの…危機…が去った後、ロキはソーのベッドを元通りに戻し、自室に戻ると枕に顔を埋めてしばらくの間絶叫してから疲弊しきった眠りに落ちたのが、あれからどちらもその出来事について一度も触れていなかった。とはいえ、ソーにしては立派なことに(そんなことを認めてやるのもロキとしては癪でしょうがないのだが)、彼はこれまでと変わらない態度を取るよう気を付けているようだった。少なくとも、現状取れるだけの普段と変わらない態度を取っている。これまでの習慣を変えようともしていないし、ロキを避けようともしていない。鍛練をし、議会に参加し、大広間で夕食を取り、友人たちと出掛け、たまにロキと遭遇すると、普段通りだった。もしかすると、これまでよりもロキを見る目がきつくなったかもしれなかったし、これまでと比べてあまり触れてこなくなったような気もするが、これらに注意を払っていなければ、ロキ自身気づけたかどうか定かでない。

ロキもまた、普段通りの振舞いを貫こうとしていた。

どうしてお互いに何もなかった振りをしているのか判然としなかったが、動揺レベルが上がる一方の選択肢の中で、もっとも理性的なものと思われたので、おそらく二人ともこの状況下で最善を尽くそうとしているのだろうと結論していた。まさか本当にこのことについて話し合うわけにもいくまい。ロキにとってそれ以上に耐え難い状況はないと言えた。

ロキが今すべきことは、『増幅された魔力でやることリスト』を引っ掴んで出発してしまうことだった。しかし、ロキはソーへは曖昧な返事をしたものの、またアレをしないといけない日が来ることをある程度確信していた。ただ、ソレが正確にいつ起こるのか確信が持てなかったし、その可能性の話をしてソーを怖がらせたくもなかった。自分だってすでに怖いのだ。その上ソーを慰めなければいけないという感情面での負担を加えたくなかった。

ロキは溜め息をつき、焼け焦げてしまった道具を面倒臭そうな手の一振りで片付けた。ああ、このレベルの魔力が尽きれば、恋しくなってしまいそうだ。普段ならば、たった今使った魔術はこんなもののために無駄にするほど軽々しくない量の魔力を必要としたため、全部自分の手で片付けていたはずだった。彼は自分を甘やかしていた。

ソーの方はこの新しい力で何をしているというのだろう？リスを交尾させているのか？

今回の全てがとんでもなく異様だった。そしてロキの思考が毎回戻ってきてしまうのは、彼が何としても考えないよう気を紛らわそうとしていることが(作業だけでなくソーの筋肉に関する馬鹿げた白昼夢も含めてだ、なにしろ少なくともそれはただ馬鹿げているだけなのだから)、もしかしたら、可能性としてあるのが、兄に犯されると悟った時に、もっと抵抗しておくべきだったという事実だった。どうしてもっと抵抗しなかったのか？

そりゃあ、理屈上はソーの命の危機ではあったが、ソーはいっつも習慣的に自分の意思で自分の命を危険に晒しているのだ。本当にソーの命を助けたいと思っていたのなら、ロキは彼を檻に閉じ込めるか、万が一ロキが兄と死の間に飛び出すためにはその場にいなければならないのだから、ソーのケツに自分を糊で貼り付けて彼に一切単独行動を禁止していただろう。

ソーの正気も危険に晒されていたが、正直言って――ロキは二人が幼児の頃からソーの正気を疑っていたし、ソーはそこら中で毒を持つ動物を毛並みの柔らかな仔犬かのように抱きしめる傾向にあった。呪文によって正気を奪われたところで、著しく何かが変わるとは思えなかった。

それにそう、ソーは見目が悪くないが…大勢の人が見目の良い兄弟姉妹を持っているが、彼らとベッドに飛び込みたくてうずうずしているわけではない。たまたま客観的に見て、ロキが実際にこの世で最も見目麗しい兄を持っているからといって、言い訳にはならないのだ。

そしてそう、ソーは確かに親切で寛大で善良だったが、同時に、これも客観的に見ての話だが、この世で最も腹の立つ人物であることに変わらず、さらに言えば大間抜けなのだ。これらは全て、冷厳たる事実である。議論の余地もないのだ。

そしてもちろん、ロキは彼を愛している。それだって議論の余地がないことだ。そしてもちろん、ソーだってロキを愛している。これもまた議論の余地はない。彼らはこれまでずっと互いを愛していたが、かつて一度もそれが性交に繋がったことはない。

では、一体何が起きたというのか？何故ロキは要するに肩を竦め『まあ仕方ない、犯されるしかないか』とだけ言ってソーのベッドに飛び乗ったというのか？

きっとあの呪文のせいに違いない。それしか説明がつかない。

ロキの胸の中に住みついたグレムリンがずっこけた気がして、もしその姿が見えたのなら、きっと盛大に顔をしかめているに違いないとロキは確信していた。

＊＊＊

ソレがまた起きた夜、ロキは夕食後自室に戻って来たところだったのだが、ソーに先回りされていたことに気がついた。彼はロキの書斎で背後で手を組み、とある本棚をじっと見つめており、彼に一番近いところにある窓枠に飾られた例の黄金蔓は床にまで届き、ロキのとても高価な絨毯にそのくるくるした蔦を蛇のように巻きつけはじめていた。

ロキは驚愕のあまり、自分の顔を五種類くらいの表情が駆け抜けたに違いないと思ったが、幸運なことに、ソーは彼に背を向けていたのでそのどれも目の当たりにすることはなかった。気を引き締めると、彼は腰に両手を当てた。

「こうやって好き勝手に私の部屋に入る特権を乱用するようなら、結界にある『ソー免除』の項目を考え直さざるをえないかもしれないよ」ロキは言った。「ほんと、兄上のせいでいろんなことに巻き込まれてばかりだから、どうしてまだ永久的に入室禁止にしてないのか、自分でも分からない」

「お前もご機嫌麗しゅう、弟よ」ソーが言った。半分ほど彼を振り向いてロキに慎重な笑みを見せた。それはロキが彼を刺すためのナイフを一つも召喚していないのを見るなり、本物の笑みに変わった。「調子はどうだ？」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「まあまあじゃないか。あんたには分からないだろうけど。別に私の扉を叩き壊す勢いで訊いてこなかったわけだし」

「お前だって俺の扉を叩き壊していないじゃないか」ソーが指摘したが、ロキに言わせればまったく不条理なことだった。ソーはまた本棚の方を向くと、背後ではなく体の前で腕を組んだ。

「何か特定の理由でここに来たのか？それとも、寛大にもただ私と時間を過ごしてくださるとでも？それからどうして本ばかり見てるんだ？」

ソーは溜め息をつき、僅かに肩を落とした。

「怒るなよ」彼は言った。

「まだ怒ってないけど、出だしがそれだと――」

顔を顰め、ソーはロキに正面から向き直った。するとその頬が紅潮し、目はどんよりとしており、馬鹿馬鹿しいズボンの中で馬鹿馬鹿しいペニスがテントを張っているのがはっきりと見えた。一体全体、どうしてソーはそんなに体にぴったりとしたズボンを履くのか意味が分からない…どう考えても動きにくいはずだろう…

「ちょっとした。窮地にある」ソーは言った。すまなそうに。どういうわけか、その声音はロキを全く不釣り合いなほどに苛立たせた。あたかもソーが彼の下にやって来て『やあ兄弟、またあの時が来たぞ、まったくすまんな、前からと後ろからと、どっちがいい？』とでも訊いてきたかのようだ。

「ああ、あんたがまたそうなるのは承知の上だっただろう」ロキは冷ややかに言った。

「いや、確かお前は『そのうち分かる』と――」

首を振り、ロキは手の一振りでソーを遮った。なんだか頭がくらくらし始めていたし、身体がピリピリしていた。ソーにまた体中に触れてほしいと思うように。そのどれも受け入れがたいことだったので、彼はこれまで同様に、彼が得意な方法で対処した。苛立ちで全てを覆い隠したのだ。

「ならさっさとしろ」ロキはピシャリと言い放ち、ソーを押し退けてどしどしと寝室に向かおうとした。

ソーの手が彼の腕を掴んで止めた。

「弟よ」ソーはロキの視線を捉え、その目にある深い懸念を強引に見せた。「すまない」ロキは口を開いて、ソーの『すまない』とやらをどこに突っ込めばいいか怒鳴りつけてやろうとしたが、ソーはそれをさせずにそのまま語り続けた。「何もかもお前にとって不公平だ。それに、この一週間、お前と距離を置いていたのはひどく自分勝手なことだったと気づいたんだ。俺はただ…お前が俺の傍にいたくないかと思って」

ロキの腕を掴むソーの手があまりに温かく、その言葉があまりに予期せぬものだったので、気がつけばロキは驚きのあまり真摯な対応をしていた。

「私が欲しいものを勝手に決めつけないで直接訊いたらどうだ」ロキの声音は先程まで使っていた鋭く皮肉気なものではなく、だいぶ和らいだものになっていた。「それに…これほど早く来るとは思ってなかっただけだ。まさか今夜になるとは」

彼らの絆は燃え上がるのにその瞬間を選んだようだ。二人の間を疼くような甘美なものが交互に駆け抜け、ロキは眩暈を起こした。苛立ちは安全だったから苛立ったままでいたかったのに、彼の中に芽生えた感覚の強さにそれが溶けていくのを感じた。ソーがロキの頬に触れ、二人ともふらりと揺らいだ。

「頼む」ソーが言った。「お前が必要だ」

正直、それは恐れるべきことだった。かつて一度もロキが聞くことを想像してこなかった端的な言葉に、彼の心がこれほど満たされるとは思わなかったのだ。まるで、これまで実は飢えていたことにさえ、一切れのパンを手渡されるまで気づきもしなかったかのように。

「ここにいるよ」ロキが言った。

彼らはロキのベッドに辿りついた。裸のソーはこの一週間ロキがずっと思い出していた姿と寸分たがわず神々しいほどだった。裸のロキも同じくらいに貧弱で自信がなかった。しかし、どういうわけか、初めての時の方が楽だった。あの時、これは冗談のようにも思えた。ちょっとした冒険、後でこれは事故だったと片づけて、それぞれの人生を謳歌できる、そんなものだったのだ。今回は冗談には思えなかった。ひどくぎごちなく、互いに自粛しようとしているように。

本当は驚くべきことではない。これは恋愛ではなかったし、劣情を満たすための身体だけの関係というわけでもないのだ。これは取引だった。ソーが死なないために完了しなければならないもの。必要なアクションはソーが達するというだけ。キスや触れるためだけの触れ合い、親密なもの、それどころかロキ自身が達するということすら――恋人関係の有無を問わず、身体を重ねる者たちが誰しも求める肉体の快楽――そのどれもが不要だというだけでなく、そもそも許されるものなのかどうかもロキには分からなかった。そんなものを求めては…なんだろう？間違ってる？ロキは別に何かが間違っているからと言って避けるような習慣はない。不公平？ソーに弟を恋人扱いさせるのが？どうしてロキがそんなものを欲しがらねばならないのだ？そもそもロキはそう扱ってほしいのか？

こうして、ロキは唇を噛んでそれらの疑問を全て飲みこみ、心が半分しか篭っていない皮肉を幾つか飛ばし、ソーを見つめるべきか否かの決断を迫られないよう、背後から犯してもらうことにした。目を閉じて、胸の中の鉤爪が触れて、キスをして、舐めて、探索して、受けて、支配して、捧げて、奪って、愛せ、愛せ、愛せと彼を引っ張るのを必死に無視しようとした。

ソーも自制しているのは明白だったが、絶頂に近づくにつれ、腰の動きは激しくなっていった。リズムも不規則に。ロキは気がつけば呼吸を奪われて息を切らせており、そしてソーが光りはじめた。

魔力の波動が彼らを呑み込んだ時、ロキはマットレスに頬を押しつけ、ソーはロキの肩に頬を押しつけていた。それは真夏の温かな風のように彼らの中を吐息となって駆け抜けた。気がつけば、ロキは背後に手を回してソーの後頭部を掴み、ソーの髪の中で一瞬だけ指に力がこもった。ソーはロキには聞き取れない何かを彼の肩に向かって呟いていた。

不思議なことに、ロキは機嫌が良くなっていた。ソーの魔力はまったくもって独特なものだった。ソーは起き上がって身を剥し、ロキはセイズルで彼らの身体を綺麗にする時に僅かに手が不安定な動きを見せていた。

「ありがとう」ソーが言った。「なんてことだ、『ありがとう』なんて言葉じゃ足りない気がする」

「感謝の言葉はいらない」ロキは言って仰向けに転がった。「まだ兄上は私に大きな借りを作ってるわけだからな」

「この一週間どんなことが起きていたか知っているか？」ソーが言った。彼はロキの隣に横になり、二人はひとつの枕を分け合っていた。彼の声は低く、温もりがあってどこか親密だ。ロキは彼にキスをしたいという馬鹿げた望みを抱いていた。

「教えてくれないと分からない」

「一歩外に踏み出す度に、俺の足跡に花が咲くんだ」ソーが言った。「花の道を辿るだけで、俺がアスガルドで通った道を完璧に再現することができる」

「こうなっては、あなたは敵にいとも簡単に追いつかれてしまうね」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「何かの物語から出てきた乙女にでもなった気分だ。とはいえ、あまり気にならないがな」

「兄上はほんと馬鹿みたいに感傷的だって誰かに言われたことないか？」

ソーは満足げな声を出しただけだった。それから唐突に、「お前、髪を切らなかったんだな」と言った。

反射的に、ロキは手を伸ばして毛先に触れた。

「そういえばそうだな」

「感傷だな」ソーは軽く歌うような口調で言って、ロキは彼を抓ってやった。

＊＊＊

その後、ソーはワインを飲むために残った。どちらも言葉にしない親密な雰囲気が彼らを離れがたくしていたし、ロキの胸にいるグレムリンがあまりにも喜んでいた。二人がロキの書斎に行ってみると、蔦は当然の如く床全体を覆い尽くしており、ロキの絨毯を完璧に台無しにしてしまった。ソーはソファの端っこに座り、ロキがその反対側の隅に腰を下ろした。

「これは後でどうにかするしかないか」ロキはぼやき、座ってから葉っぱだらけの床から足を上げた。それをソーの膝の上にどかりと置く。ソーは彼をじろりと見やったが、ロキはその顔を足の指でつんつんとつついてやると、やがてソーは笑って彼を止めるためにその足を掴んだ。左手をロキの右足に置き、その甲を包み込むと親指でロキの土踏まずを撫ではじめた。非常に心地良かった。

「考えていたんだけど」ロキが言った。ワイングラスの縁に指を走らせると、指先についた数滴のワインを舐めとる。「一年が終わる前に達成するつもりだったもののリストを作ってあるんだ。でも、明らかに私たちは一週間半以上離れているわけにはいかないみたいだから、兄上も一緒に来るべきだ」

「どんなことをするつもりだったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「ああ、ほら」ロキは手をひらひらさせた。「私のためのこと」

「つまり、違法ということか？」

「当然。だけど、楽しいことだ！」

ソーは笑った。「リストを見せてみろ」

ロキは手を振ると机の上から羊皮紙が浮き上がってソーの差し出された手のところまで漂ってきた。ソーがリストに目を通し始めると、その眉が面白い動きを見せた。

「ロキ」彼は厳しく言った。「馬のヤツについては話したはずだ」

ロキは悪びれずに肩を竦め、ワインをもう一口含んだ。

「『ヴィレンツィ・スキームを可能にするだけのクローンを作れるか試す』だと？なんだそれは？」

「訊かない方がいいよ」

ソーは頭を振って読み進め、それから羊皮紙を下ろすと、ロキに非常に厳しい表情を向けた。「『鳥に変化してソーにフンを落とす』」

ロキは思わずケラケラと笑っていた。「ほんとにそんなこと書いてあった？きっと兄上にムカついてたんだろうな」

「なんでこんなことに魔力の増幅が必要なんだ？動物に化けることなど、八歳の頃からできていたではないか」

「蛇はね。でも鳥は？それはまったく別の話だ。なんとなく円筒の形になるだけじゃだめだ。流線型になって空気力学を味方につけないとならない。それに動く標的に命中させることだってかなりの技巧が必要だ。芸術性とも言えるほどの！」彼は高尚な態度で手を振り翳した。「続けて」

ソーはなにやらぶつぶつと文句を言っていたが羊皮紙を再び手に取り、また目を走らせはじめ、適当に項目を読み上げる。

「『私を寛大で息を呑むほどハンサムな神として崇拝する部族を探す』謙虚なのも忘れるなよ。『ヘイムダルの片目から全視を盗む』片方だけか？『噴火する火山の火炎に耐えられるか試す――』は？なぜだ？どうしてそんなことを試したいんだ？」

「どうして駄目なの？」

「『アモーラに豚を男だと思わせて恋に落とし、笑いの的にさせる』ロキ、これは最低なうえ不道徳だ」

「あいつだってそうだ」

「『グングニルの正確な複製を作り――』」ソーはゲラゲラと笑った。「お前、本当に『それを持って鏡の前に立って、その姿を堪能する』と自分で書いて線を引いたのか？」

「もう、うるさいよ」ロキが言った。「代わりに書いたことを読んでよ」

「『グングニルの正確な複製を作り、ビフレストを発動できるか試す』」

「それができたら素晴らしいと思わないか？それと、『バジリスクの吐息を幾つか瓶に詰める』って加えておいてくれないか。全部使ってしまったから兄上に手伝ってもらって補給するんだから」

「ほう、俺がか？」

ソーはリストの最後尾を見つめており、唐突にロキは最後に書いた項目を思い出していた。

「リストを返してもらおうか」彼は言った。

「いや、まだ終わってな――」

「いいから返して――」

「待てよ！」

ロキは飛び上がるようにして紙を掴もうとしたが、ソーは彼の手の届かないよう引き離し、二人はしばらく半分取っ組み合いの状態になっていたが、ソーが何とか羊皮紙に目を向けて、最後の列を読み上げた。「『ソーを連れてデルフィIXの日の出を見に行く』おお、ロキよ、本当か？感動したぞ」

ロキは唸り、バタリとまた横になった。「兄上だって知ってるだろう。デルフィIXはまず第一に、条約のせいで不可侵領域だということ。第二に、毒性の大気圏を持つこと。そして第三に血に飢えた氷熊で溢れていること。だから、そこに辿りついて日の出を見るのはまさに偉業なんだぞ」

「ああ、だが、お前はそこに俺と行きたいと言ってる」

「私だって気紛れだからな」ロキがぼやく。もし、必死に羊皮紙を取り戻そうとせずにほうっおけば、ソーとてあまり気に留めるようなこともしなかっただろう。しかし、ロキが大袈裟に反応してしまったため、重大な事件に発展してしまい、今はとにかく恥ずかしい思いをさせられている。頬に浮かんだ赤を消し去ろうと意識する。

「とにかく」ロキが言った。「そういうことだ。増幅した力がなくなるまで充分忙しくしていられるだろう。私と来るか？何せ、代わりに私に宮殿に留まれと言ったら、私は確実に頭がおかしくなるし、確実に騒動を起こすし、確実に銀河間的な事件が起きるからな」

「お前と行く」ソーが言った。「ただし条件が一つある。俺もこの力を使うことだ」

「どうやって使うつもりだ？」

「俺もリストを作る。過去一、二年のうちに旱魃や飢餓が報告されている星系を調べるから、それら全部に立ち寄る」

「あ、そう」ロキが言った。自分の利益のことばかり考えていたために、増大したセイズルで他者のために何ができるかなど、立ち止まって考えたこともなかった。そして、これに対して、ロキはなんとなく罪悪感を抱いていた。もっとも、僅かなものだ。正直、極めて小さい。それから、親切な心を持つ兄への愛しい気持ちも湧き起っていた。こちらもまた僅かで、極めて小さかったが。

「歩く度に花が咲くのもいいんだが」ソーが言った。「そんなものより余程役に立つことができるはずだ」

「その気前の良さがいつか兄上をトラブルに巻き込むだろうよ」ロキは言った。「だけどまあ、合理的ではありそうだ」


	3. 第三章

ソーはまず初めにロキのリストではなく、彼のリストに書かれたものから取りかかろうと提案した。

「初めはどうしてもヘイムダルに送ってもらわねばならんからな。だから善行を最初の目的にしておけば――」ここでソーはロキに諭すような目を向けていた。「――疑いの目を向けられる可能性も低くなるだろう」

「兄上はただこうやって秘密裏に動くことに慣れてないだけだ」ロキは鼻を高くして、優しく告げた。「私のやり方についてこれるように教えてあげる」

まったく、そうやって呆れたように目を回し続けていたら、そのうちソーの目玉が落っこちるのではないかと思う。

しかし、ロキは不本意ながらも文句も言わずに従い、それはソーが関わるところでは自分で嫌になるほど頻繁に取る行動だったのだが、こうして彼らはアスガルド辺境の植民地である土地に飛ばされ、ロキが見る限り、この世界は泥だけで構成されているようだった。そして、泥だらけの住民によって。しかも、彼らは泥でできた家屋に住んでいるようだった。この地での課題を終えれば、一週間ずっと湯浴みをしなければならなくなりそうだ。

『ソーと一緒に…！』と胸のグレムリンがケラケラと笑った。

それでも、兄と共に冒険の旅をするのはとてもいい気分だった。こうして二人きりで旅行をするなど、もう数十年はなかったことだ。最初の課題が善行だとしても、ロキは昔二人で旅をしていたあの頃がいかに楽しかったかを思い出し始めていた。

現地人らはソーとロキが現れた時には不審そうに彼らを見ていたが、ソーの能力のおかげで自分たちの価値を証明するのに時間はかからなかった。初めに、彼は気候を変え、作物を溺れさせたために全てを泥に変えてしまった止まない雨の原因となった負の循環回路から天気をそっと押し出した。雨が止むと、彼は田畑を歩き、植物に成長するよう呼びかけ、鶏には卵を産むよう、そして山羊の乾ききった乳房が新鮮な乳で満ちるよう促した。

民衆は感謝のあまり涙を流した。彼らが開いた祝宴に参加するよう、ソーとロキは呼び止められ、ほぼ崇拝されるように感謝され続けた。ソーはロキがいつも羨ましいと思ってきた洒々楽々な態度でそれを受け止めた。ロキはまったくもって優雅さの欠片もなくそれを受けた。ソーについて回っていただけで彼は何もしていなかったのに、自惚れ度が約三倍になった。

「次にやることは私が選ぶからな」ロキはその夜、町の長屋にある唯一の客室を共有しながら、暗闇に向かって呼びかけた。

「お前にとって、これは健全すぎたか？」ソーは床に敷かれた毛布の山の中から尋ねた。

「私を良くご存知で」

ロキはそれから一時間ほど、起き上がってソーの毛布の山に潜り込めと、あるいはソーを自分のベッドに引っ張り上げろと喚く胸のグレムリンに黙れと言い続けていた。ようやく眠りに落ちると、腰に当てられた温かな手の感触と、胸中で輝く黄金の光、そして花の咲き乱れる生きた天蓋の夢を見た。翌朝目が覚めると、なにやら喪失感を覚えていたが、何故かはよく分からなかった。

「次はノルンヘイムへ行くぞ」ロキは朝食の間に言った(顔を輝かせた酒場の主人が運んできた、ソーの努力の賜物だ)。「正確には、私にとって関心のある人物がたまたま暮らしているとある町にだ」

「そいつはお前に金でも借りてるのか？」

ロキはロールパンを半分に千切った。「正確には違う」

＊＊＊

彼らはノルンヘイムで最大の都市へ移動した。建築スタイルはアスガルドとさほど変わらないが、ただ純金ではなくほとんど大理石と金箔を被せた木材が材質であるだけだ。ロキとしては、正直アスガルドよりもこちらの方が少し趣味が良いと感じていた。彼の父の装飾センスが良いとは誰にも言われたことがない。

そこに到着するなり、彼は二人の外見を変えた。自分のことは凛々しい顔立ちと素晴らしい笑顔が特徴の赤毛の男に姿を変え、魔法でリュートを召喚した。ソーのことは逞しいがそれ以外は特に印象に残らない、ペタッとした茶色の髪と曲がった鼻の中年男に変えてやった。

「どうしてここに来たんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。彼らは街の中でも治安の悪い地区にある酒場の前にある道を挟んだ物陰に隠れ、下見に来た犯罪者に見えないよう気を付けていた。

「兄上の考えは惜しいところまで来てた」ロキは言って、リュートを抱え直し、髪を耳の後ろに引っ掛けた。「確かに金が関係している。でも、借りたのは私で、返す気はさらさらないということだ」

「ロキィ」ソーが呻いた。

「いいから黙ってろ」ロキが言った。「それから、なんとなく脅迫的にしてるだけでいいから。でも、あまり脅迫的になるのはやめてくれよ。だいたいは酒を飲んでればいい。それくらいならできるだろう？カルニーラの手下どもの機嫌を取って、親玉のところに連れて行ってもらう必要があるだけだ」

「それで、いざ連れて行ってもらったらどうするつもりなんだ？」

「ああ、それは、分かるだろう？」

「いいや、それが分からないんだ。ぜひ、教えてくれないだろうか」

「まったく、なんで私はいつもわざわざそうするんだろうな？」ロキは問いかけ、答えを待つことなく続けた。「では教えてあげよう。意趣返し、私的利益、楽しみ。この三つを一度に叶えることができるんだ。心配しないで、兄上。ちょっと楽しむだけだから。彼女に自分がいかにまずい判断をしたか後悔させるためにも傷一つつけずに無事に終わらせるから」

「この場合、その判断とやらはお前と関わったことか」

ロキは楽しげに笑った。「その通り」

ソーは目をぐるりと回して首を振った。彼は道を横断して酒場に入り、それから数分待ってからロキが堂々と店に入った。

彼はソーに嘘をついていた。確かに女がいる。カルニーラという名の魔術師だ。しかし、実はロキは彼女に金など借りていなかった。本当は、最後に彼女と会った時に魔術対決で彼女が勝ったために、ロキは非常に恥を掻いたのだ。だから、ロキは形勢逆転を狙っているのだ。彼女を探し出し、新たな魔力を利用して彼女の得意技でもって相手を負かすことで、彼女の子らのまたその子らの代までその恥を忍んで生きねばならないほど、彼女を辱めたいのだった。今回のミッションは純粋に、魔法に満ちた復讐に他ならなかった。それと、あるいは少しばかりの楽しみと。

まあ、計画通りに事が進んでいれば、楽しみとなるはずだった。進まなかったのだが。なぜなら、またしても、ロキのソーに関するところにおける間違いは頻繁であると同時に実に変化に富むもので、今回も例外ではなかった。

本来の計画はこうだ：ロキが酒場の主人をおだて、チップを稼ぐために演奏する許可を得る間に、ソーが酒場の客層に紛れる。ロキはリュートを奏でながら室内を巡り、悪戯っぽいユーモアを少し、からかいを少し、なだめすかすのを少し、そして皮肉をたっぷりと、その銀の舌を活用する。ターゲット(カルニーラの手下ども)を見つけたら、彼らを引き出す。媚びるような眼差しを向け、思わせぶりに(こっそりと！)相手に触れる。カウンター席で一緒に飲もうと誘い、その後は酒場の裏手で飲む以上の楽しみに誘い出す。ソーが後に続く。そうして二人で不運な阿呆どもを説得してカルニーラの居場所を吐かせるか、彼女の下へ導いてもらう(ロキのナイフとソーの拳は随分と説得力があるのだ)。

容易い。とても簡単なことだ。

実際に起きたことはこうだ：ロキが酒場の主人をおだて、チップを稼ぐために演奏する許可を得る間に、ソーが酒場の客層に紛れた。ロキはリュートを奏でながら室内を巡り、悪戯っぽいユーモアを少し、からかいを少し、なだめすかすのを少し、その銀の舌を活用した。しかし、本来ならば無関心にカウンター席で酒を飲んでいるはずのソーは、ロキをずっと目で追っていた。彼をじっと見つめていたのだ。

ただ見ているだけではない。見つめていたのだ。

それはロキを狼狽させるものだった。ソーの目を宿す顔が見慣れないものであるにもかかわらず、その目にはロキを緊張させる何かがあった。

彼はソーを無視して目的に集中しようとした。

そうそう、からかったり。なだめすかしたり。それと皮肉も。たっぷりと…皮肉を。

たっぷりと、ソーの視線によって体中に穴が開くような気がした。たっぷりと、関節が白く浮き出るほど強くマグを掴む仕草があった。たっぷりと、ソーの座るカウンター席の前に誰もいない空間ができていた。ロキは徐々に不安になって来た。何がそんなに不安なのかもわからない。だが、誰かがまったく面白くもない発言をして、それに笑ってやった時、ソーは相手を強烈に睨みつけて唇を舐め、それが何故かロキの内臓をピリピリとさせた。

そうそう。計画に戻らないと。

ロキがターゲット(カルニーラの手下ども)を見つけた時、一番意思の力が弱そうな相手を選び、憐れな男を誘惑し始めた。媚びるような眼差しを向け、思わせぶりに(こっそりと！)相手に触れた。次のステップはターゲットをカウンター席まで誘い出すことだったが、ガシャンと大きな音がした時にはロキも怯んでしまい、振り返るとちょうどソーが空のカップを全て床に落とし、スツールまで倒したところだった。彼は注目を浴び始めていた。彼の周囲に座っていた者たちが罵声を上げて立ち上がり、バーテンも怒ったように彼にズカズカと歩み寄っている。

まずい。

計画なんか忘れよう。ロキは全く不可解な理由から確実に喧嘩腰になっている兄が全てを台無しにする前に、この場を、そして兄の傍から逃げ出すべきだろう。ロキのターゲットはかなり酒が回っていて、べたべたと触ってくるので、ロキは身体を寄せて彼の耳に囁きかけた。

「外に抜け出さない？」彼は吐息交じりに言った。

男はほとんどつまずくような勢いで立ち上がった。こうなったら、ロキは単独で彼を説得し、数分後に戻ってソーと彼の招いた混乱に対処せねばならないだろう。

とは言っても、彼らは外に出るためにはソーが騒動を起こしている現場であるバーカウンターの前を通る必要があり、ちょうどソーの前を通る時にロキと一緒にいた男がロキの腰の括れに手を置き、ソーは――まあ、彼は気が狂ってしまった。

そうとしか形容できないとロキは思った。ソーは彼に怒鳴りつけている人々を押し退け、手を伸ばすと、ロキが裏路地に連れ込もうとしていた憐れな阿呆を引っ付かみ、唸り声を上げ、その首を掴んで彼を宙に持ち上げたのだ。

事態は大混乱に発展した。

すでに怒っていた他の客たちもソーに襲い掛かった。ソーは大勢に伸し掛かられて群衆の山の下敷きになったが、直後には咆哮を上げて立ち上がり、二人の男の頭を片方ずつ鷲掴みにし、彼らの頭を打ち付けた。

ロキは悲鳴を上げたかった。ソーは一体何をしているというのか。

酒場にいた半分ほどの人が逃げ出そうとしており、残る半分は戦闘に参加しようと身構えていた。ロキは頭上を飛び越えた椅子を避けて身を屈めなければならなかった。誰かが彼に飛び掛かってきたが、相手が男であるか女であるか判別できる前に部屋の反対側に突き飛ばしていた。

ソーは抗う大勢の者たちを左右に投げ飛ばしながら掻き分け、ロキの方へ辿りつこうとしていた。他の者たちに比べ、ソーがどれほどの巨躯を誇るか、本当に馬鹿馬鹿しいくらいだ。誰と比べても同じだ。誰も彼に敵いはしない。正直、見事だとしか言いようがない。現状に対する怒りはあるものの、ロキはソーが彼自身の顔をしていれば良かったのにと思わずにいられなかった。そうすれば、皆、雷神に挑んで敗北しているのだと知れるのだから。

だがしかし、ソーが何もかも台無しにしていることに変わりはなかった。

「何してる！」ロキは周りの騒動にも負けない声で叫んだ。「何が気に食わない！」

ソーは答えず、ただ唸り声を上げてロキの背後に腕を伸ばすと、背後から迫っていた男の首を掴み上げ、バーカウンターの向こうまで投げつけ、男はそこに並んでいたボトルに突っ込んでいった。

「早くここから逃げないと！」ロキが叫んだ。「こっち！」

ロキはソーの手を掴むと、なんとか彼を裏口から引っ張り出すことができた。涼しい夜の空気が顔を殴りつけるようだった。

「何を――」ロキが言いかけたが、ソーに漆喰壁に押しつけられ、股間を押しつけられたたために息を奪われた。なんということだ、相手は石のように硬くなっていた。

「ファック」ソーが呻く。「くそ、ロキ、俺――」

ああ。ああああ。これでソーは気が狂っていたのか？再び色欲に支配されたのか？ロキは相手がこれほど強烈に欲情するものだとは想像もしていなかった――

「ここじゃだめだ」ロキは喘いだ。

ソーはロキの手首を掴んで裏路地から引きずりだし、ロキはまるで長旗のようにヒラヒラとされるがままだった。たった今逃げ出した酒場の窓という窓、扉という扉から光と音と人体が零れ出てきていた。彼の腹が緊張と…恐怖？期待？興奮？…でピクピクと脈打った。ロキは二人にかけていた幻術を解いた。またソーの本当の顔を見ることができて安心したくらいだ。

「どこだ？」ソーが唸る。「急げ」

「宿だ。道をまっすぐ行ったところ」ロキは息を切らせて言った。「酒場に向かう時に見た」

ソーは宿の扉を足蹴にして開き、主人に低い声で何かを言って金貨の入った袋を丸ごと投げつけると、ロキを二階に担ぎ上げて最初の空き部屋に放り込んだ。

「ソー」ロキはなんとか状況を掴もうと足掻き、怒りと混乱の間で漂いながら言った。「一体何が起きているんだ？どうしちゃったんだ？」

ソーはドアの鍵を掛けるとそれを確認して、ロキに向き直った時に顔に浮かんでいた表情に、ロキは思わず一歩後退していた。

「本当に知りたいか？」ソーは低く、掠れた声で言った。

「本当に知りたい」

ソーが一歩踏み出す。

「お前を見ていた」ソーが言った。「お前が俺じゃない奴らに微笑みかけて、笑い、お前が俺じゃない奴らに向かって耳に心地よい言葉を並べ立てるのを聞いた。それでお前に話しかけた奴ら全員を掴み上げてそいつらの顔を地面に叩きこんでやりたくなった。それから――」

ソーはまた一歩踏み出し、ロキはなんとかそれ以上後退しないよう努めた。心臓は喉の辺りでバクバクといっていた。怒りと混乱は何かまったく別のものに取って代わられようとしていた。

「お前が誰かを触った」ソーが言った。「そいつが触れるのもお前は好きにさせた。それを見たとたん――」ソーの手が自分の胸に、ちょうどロキがいつも引っ掛かりを感じる位置を掴み、気がつけばロキもその仕草を真似ていた。完全に息を止めて。

「続けて」ロキは囁きかけた。酷い種類の昂ぶった好奇心に貫かれたように動けなくなっていた。

「恐ろしいほどの怒りに満たされたんだ。それでお前をその場から掻っ攫い、ベッドに押しつけてお前の中を満たし、お前の頭に浮かぶのは俺が如何にお前を上手に犯しているかという考えだけで、お前の唇に残っているのは俺の名だけになるまで犯してやりたくなった。お前を何度も繰り返してイかせたい。俺はお前の快楽、お前の嬌声、お前の精、俺に、そして俺だけに対する不朽の忠誠心が欲しい。お前を完全に乱したい。それを何度も繰り返したい」

ロキはソーの話が途中で過去形から現在形に変わったのを頭の片隅で認識していた。相手の声は震えており、胸元を押さえたロキの手もチュニックをあまりに強く掴んでいるため、へたすると破けてしまいそうだと思った。彼は素早く瞬きを繰り返した。ソーは続ける――

「俺の頭はお前が弟であると分かっているんだ。お前はこんなことを望んじゃいないんだと、俺だって望んでいなかったのだと、お前は俺のものではなく、お前にこんなことを…頼むわけにはいかないのだと――」

ロキはそれ以上聞いていられなかった。「黙って」ロキは自分も声を震わせ、ソーを遮って言った。「いいから黙ってこっちに来て。また自然発火してしまう前に」

「他の時はなんとか自分を抑えていた。今夜は…自分を制御する自信がない…」

「だったらしなければいい」ロキは自分がそう言うのを聞いた。

ソーは飢えた獣のようにロキとの距離を詰めた。一体全体、ロキは何に首を突っ込んでしまったのだろう？腹の底が疼いた。ソーはロキを生きたまま食い散らかさんばかりの顔をしている。その表情が何故こうもロキの気持ちを高ぶらせるのだろう？なぜ相手を促すような言動をしているのだろう？ロキは怒っているべきだ。ソーが脳味噌より筋肉の多い、嫉妬深く独占的な阿呆の態度に出たことで盛大に計画を台無しにした報いとして、ロキ自身が彼を酒場のカウンター席から投げ飛ばしてやるべきだ。たった今口にしたような大胆なセリフをよくも言えたものだ。そのせいでロキに刺されても、あるいはそれ以上にひどい仕打ちを受けることになっても文句は言えまい。それなのに…

何かがロキの心中に潜り込んだ。激しい欲のようなもの。そして心の何処かでソーの嫉妬に有頂天になっている自分がいることに思い至った。兄の欲望を一身に受けたいのだと思う自分が。それどころか、ソーがたった今口走ったことやそれ以上のことをされたいのだと望む自分が。

ソーは両手をロキの髪に、そして顔をロキの首筋に埋めて深く息を吸い込むまで視線を外さなかった。

「お前はいつもとんでもなくいい匂いがする」ソーが言った。

ロキは泣きそうな声を漏らした。

その声はソーの中で何かを壊したようだ。唸り声を上げながら、彼は互いの衣類を引き破りはじめた。布が破れる音がして、ロキの口から信じられないといったような甲高い笑い声が上がった。ソーは彼をベッドに押し倒すと、その巨体を押しつけてロキをマットレスに深く沈みこませた。

「魔法で油を出せ」ソーが唸る。

ロキは従った。ソーが再びロキの首筋に顔を埋め込む間ロキの手はソーの背中の上で無為に動き、指で慣らす作業を一切せずにソーは即座に中に押し込めはじめた。なんて大きいのだ。ロキは殴られたように呼吸を奪われた。

ソーは強烈な勢いで彼を穿ちはじめ、ロキはその肩にしがみついた。また笑い声が漏れる。息を切らせたその音は半分嬌声のようなものだった。今回ばかりは、ロキも絶句していた。なにしろ、ソーの言葉が何度も繰り返し、脳裏に浮かぶのだ。『お前を何度も繰り返してイかせたい、お前の快楽が欲しい、不朽の忠誠心が欲しい、お前を何度も繰り返してイかせたい、お前の――』

唸り、ソーは身体を起こすと、ロキを膝の上に引き上げた。ロキはソーの首にしがみつき、両脚をその腰に回す以外に選択肢はなかった(当然、選択肢はなかった。他にどうしろと？立ち上がって出て行けと？)。ソーの両腕も彼に回され、その両手がロキの背を撫で上げたかと思うと、爪を立てるようにして下まで引きずられ、ロキを胸板に押し潰さんばかりの勢いで抱き寄せては激しく突き上げてきた。彼らは互いから目を剥すことができなかった。

今回は、以前交わった二回とは全く異なっていた。冗談を飛ばし合うことはなく、慎重にことを進めることもしていない。

ロキは過去に恋人がいたことはある。それどころか大勢いた。しかし、その誰も彼にここまでの激しい情熱を注いだことはなかった。すっかり擦り切れた頭ではその意味を見出すことができない。『お前の快楽が欲しい、お前をイかせたい、お前を乱したい』ソーが彼のヒップを鷲掴みにして、とりわけ激しく突き上げると同時にロキの身体を下に叩きつけるように引きおろし、ロキは息を呑んでいた。ソーが唸り、ロキはソーの首にさらにきつく腕を回し、ソーの顔を彼の首と肩の付け根に押しつけ、ソーの歯がそこにある筋を見つけると噛みついてきたのだ。とんだことをしてくれるじゃないか。ロキは口を開いてソーに疑いの余地もないくらいはっきりと、それは受け入れがたいのだと、この全てが受け入れがたいのだと言い放つべきだと思い、彼はまさにそうするべく口を開き――

ソーがたった今噛みついたロキの肌に吸い付いたので、ロキはまたも泣きそうな声を上げていた。

恥ずかしいことに、この時初めてロキのペニスが硬くなった。二人の腹の間に挟まれていたそれは大きく腫れ上がりはじめ、ロキの核に熱が巻きつき始めた。ソーの腕の中で身を捩る。

「ごめん、ごめんっ」ロキはまるで悪いことをしてしまったかのように謝りはじめていた。まるで、真逆だったソーの言葉があるにもかかわらず、自分自身もこの行為に欲を掻き立てられることにソーが不愉快な思いをするかのように。どうして気にしなければならないのかもわからなかった。現時点ではもう、今更なことではないか。遅すぎるのだ。ごくごく僅かに。しかし、ソーは彼が身を捩って逃げられないようにロキの身体にきつく腕を回し、腰の動きも一層激しくなった。

『お前の快楽が欲しい』

ロキは両手でソーの髪を鷲掴みにした。あまりに強く握りしめているので、きっと相手を痛めつけているに違いないのだが、ソーは少しも怯んだ様子は見せなかった。自分に何が起きているか分からなかった。二人に何が起きているのかも。

ロキはこれまでの人生で最高のセックスを与えられていた。技術で足りない部分は全て情熱で補われていた。だが、彼をここまで素晴らしく犯しているのはソーなのだ。彼の胸中にここまでの熱情を掻き立てているのはソーなのだ。ソー、ソー、ソー。『お前の不朽の忠誠心が欲しい。お前をイかせたい』

ロキが最初の息をした瞬間から愛していたソーなのだ。

『…お前の唇には俺の名だけが…』

「ソーっ」ロキは喘いだ。「兄上っ」

ソーは呻いて身震いすると、ロキのペニスを握り込み、ロキは嬌声を上げていた。その声は無意識に彼の喉を突き破って出てきたのだ。

ロキはソーの手の上に自分の手を重ねた。ソーの手は彼のペニスに回され、二人で共にそれをしごき、まったく予期していなかったその驚くべき快感に、ロキは気絶してしまうかと思った。ソーの腰の上で身を捩る…とにかく動きたくて仕方ない。身を捻って、腰を突き上げて、全身を前後に揺らして…だってこんなにも気持ちいい…とんでもなく気持ちがいい…どうやって…どうして…

彼らを繋ぐ絆が胸の中で輝かんばかりに燃え上がった。彼らの間で共鳴する、まったく抑制されていない情欲はロキがこれまでの人生で経験してきた何よりも激しいものだった。

ソーは顔を上げ、二人の唇がもう少しで触れそうになった――あとほんの少しで――だが、ロキは片手を上げてソーの口を覆った。このうえソーにキスまでされては、二度と元に戻れないような気がしたのだ。代わりにソーは彼の指にキスをして、一本ずつ口に含んでは吸い上げた。ロキは震えた。

『…お前の快楽、お前の精、乱したい…精…乱し…』

互いの中で募り続けていた緊張の糸がぷつりと切れ、ロキは長く震える喘ぎ声と共に達した。顔をソーの髪で隠した。ソーは彼を抱えたまま再び仰向けに寝かせると、あまりに強烈な勢いで穿ち始めたので、ロキは反射的に手足を相手に強く巻きつけ、彼を近くに引き寄せようと、彼を宥めようと試みたが、ソーはそれもお構いなしに穿ち続けたので、ロキは必死にしがみつくことしかできなかった。

ソーが達して彼の魔力に包み込まれると、彼らは互いを強く抱き寄せあった。今度は嵐、激しい雷雨だった。それは彼らに波のように打ちつけ、彼らを洗い清め、ロキの心にある肥沃な土がそれを全て飲みこみ、そこで眠っていたとも知らなかった種に生命が注ぎこまれた。彼とソーは互いに縋りついていた。押し寄せる波を二人で乗り越え、嵐が鎮まると二人は身軽に、そして空っぽになった気がした。ロキはとてつもなく大きな何かが起きたと感じていた。

それに、ソーのペニスが彼の中でこんな詩的な表現を引き起こしたこと自体が忌々しく、彼はソーをボコボコに殴りつけてやると思った。

ロキは熱い涙を押し戻そうと目を瞬かせた。きっと全てあの呪文のせいに違いない。ソーの気を狂わせ、彼らの絆が開かれたのでただ…ソーの欲情が彼の中に注ぎ込まれた、それだけだ。この何にも実際の意味は持たないのだ。ただ、呪文の結果なだけ。

しかし、ソーはロキの胸を押し潰さんばかりに伸し掛かっており、ロキはソーの髪を撫でながら泣き出さないよう努めており、これは本当に呪文で説明がつくことだろうか？ソーの言動は少なくともそれで実際に説明がつくとしても、ロキは？

部屋が一瞬青く閃いた光で照らし出され、それに続いて町中を叩き起こしかねないほど大きな雷鳴が轟いたので、二人とも驚いてビクリとしていた。彼らの中を駆け抜けた嵐は実際の嵐でもあったようだ。二人は弾かれたように身体を起こし、互いから慌てて離れ、ロキは急いで涙を拭こうとした。

「すまん」「ごめん」彼らは同時に口を開き、ロキは泣きながら笑い出していた。

「兄上は成人した時以来こんな嵐を引き起こしてなかった」ロキが言った。慌てていたために、考えもせずに言葉が零れ出てきていた。「初めて女を抱き始めたあの夏のことを憶えているか？何ヶ月も雨が降り続けて大変だった」

ソーの口角がピクリと動いて笑みの形になった。「それでお前は俺が止めないとその水の中で溺れさせると脅してきた」

「まだするかもしれないよ」ロキは鼻を啜りながら、半分笑った。

ソーの眉が下がり、その表情が無念のものに変わり、彼はロキに手を伸ばしたが、結局それを引き戻した。

「お前を泣かせてしまった」彼は言って、口角を下げた。「あんなことをを言わなければ…あんなことをしなければ…こんなことを何も…この夜の全てが…」

雨が窓に強かに叩きつけられた。ロキは首を振ろうとしたが、ソーは続けて言った。

「本当に色々とすまなかった。俺を許してくれるだろうか」

ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーが引き戻した手を掴んだ。ソーが何をしようとしているのか分かっていたし、きっとそれこそが正しく、立派な行動なのだろうが、ロキの心はそんなものを聞きたくはなかった。

「全部あの呪文のせいだよ」ロキはできるだけ説得力があるように言った。「私たちは二人ともそれに影響を受けているんだ、大丈夫」何度も繰り返し言えば、彼自身、それを信じることができるかもしれない。

ソーは彼の手を握りしめた。「あの呪文のせいだ」彼はそっと口にした。

そこでようやくロキの脳味噌の残りが活動しはじめ、唐突に互いの胸の上で彼自身の精が詰めたくなり始めており、彼はソーの精が溜まっている真上に座り込んでおり、二人分のずたずたに引き裂かれた衣類が床に散らばり、部屋にはベッドが一つしかなく、ソーが彼らの全所持金をおそらくとても困惑しているがとても喜んでいる宿の主人に渡しており、カルニーラを追跡する目的も完全に頭から抜け落ちていたことに一気に思い至った。それと同時に、ロキは明朝まで、あるいはその後にも一歩も動きたくないということも。

思考ひとつで汚れを消し去ると、再びベッドに倒れ込み、ロキは心を落ち着けようとした。

「兄上が謝るべきなのは私たちの計画を台無しにしたことだ」ロキが言った。

ソーはその隣に倒れ込む。「お前の計画、な」

「意味論だな。まあ、たぶんこの方がいいんだろう。私の計画はあまり良いものじゃなかったし。いや、良かったんだけど、ほら、凄く良かったわけじゃなかったから」

「言いたいことは分かってるぞ」ソーが笑った。それから二人ともしばし黙り込み、ソーが言った。「これからどうする？ここに残るか？ここが何処かもわからんが」

「私をベッドから出すにはバールのようなものが必要だ」

「じゃあ、俺がまた床で寝る」

「待って――」

気がつけば、ロキはソーに手を伸ばしていた。彼に床に行かないでほしかった。しかし、どうやってベッドに残るよう伝えれば良いのか分からず、そもそもソーが残ってくれるかもわからなかった。

ソーは彼に問いたげな目を向けた。

「なんでもない」ロキは言って、手を放した。


	4. 第四章

ロキは寛大にも今回のミッションを水に流すことを宣言し、ソーに彼自身のリストから次のミッションを選ばせた。

「私があんたのために何もしないとは言わせないよ」ロキはビフレストが二人を宇宙の彼方に飛ばす直前にそう言った。

今回、二人はミッドガルドにある、旱魃と疫病の組み合わせに見舞われた地域を訪れた。ミッドガルドに行くのはいつも不思議なものだった。ここに暮らす人々はあまりに遅れていて、アスガーディアンが実際に何なのか把握できていないようだったし、いつも神々として扱われるのだ。考えてみれば、彼のリストにあった項目の一つがこれで達成できるとも思えたが、ここの住民があまりに卑しいので、達成したと言えるのか疑問にも思った。まるで、特別好意的な蟻の群れに集られている気分だ。

しかし、彼らはソーとロキを温かく迎え入れ、ソーが魔力を使い始めるなり、さらに大歓迎するようになった。ロキは影で行動することに慣れていたので、こうして白昼堂々と行動することに抵抗があったし、公的に善行を施しているという事実に、民衆を馬鹿にすることで埋め合わせたいという衝動と戦わねばならなかった。民衆はさらに称賛の言葉にも溢れており、それは通常ロキに向けられる軽蔑とあまりに違うために、どうすれば良いのか分からなくなってしまった。正確にはロキの好みだとは言えなかったが、なかなか興味深い気分転換にはなった。ソーが何故こういう対応を喜ぶのかは分かった。兄は昔から少々自分に自信がなかったのだから。

人間どもの長が、彼らの彫像を作らせたいとのことで、四日間その地に残らねばならなくなった。ソーは過剰な反応に居心地悪そうにしたが、ロキは彼の横腹に肘鉄をくらわし、恩知らずな態度をとるなと告げた。ソーは諦め、ロキはこっそり彫刻家と直接会って、ソーの鼻の形を変えるよう説得した。

四日間通して、ソーとロキは盛大にもてなされ、彼らの名の下乾杯が行われ、祀り上げられた。二人とも花冠を被せられた。人々は生まれた子に彼らの名をつけると約束した。ロキはかつてこれほど頻繁にダンスに誘われたことはなかったし、彼の名をこれほど熱心に賛美されたことも、キスをするために赤子を渡されたこともなかった。どう反応すれば良いのか、はっきりとは分からないままだった。

しかし、これはまさにソーにぴったりの環境であった。彼はまさに光り輝くばかりだった。こういう時こそ、ロキは兄がどうやって、そして何故あれほどの信心を向けられるのかを理解するのだった。過去、ロキがこんなソーを見ると、よく自分が小さく、矮小な存在に感じられたものだ。ソーがいくらでも他人に自分自身を分け与えることができるのに比べ、ロキには差ほど人々に与えるものがないことに、嫉妬するのだ。だが、今回は違った。今回は彼もこの祝い事の一部になれたと、ソーのエネルギーに含まれたのだという気がして、小さくなるのではなく、大きくなった気がした。

何が違うのかはよく分からない。もしかしたらそれは、二人が常にくっついているかのようだったからかもしれない。あるいは、ソーが彼を見つめ続けることかも。彼がいなければ探し出し、彼の視線を捉え、じっと見つめてくることなのかもしれない。あるいは、ソーがロキの為だけに取ってある、特別な笑みを向けてくることかもしれなかった。

それが何であれ、熱のこもったソーの言葉でもなければ、彼の温かい大きな手がロキのペニスを包み込んでいたことでもないし、ロキの胸に点った彼の光でもない。なぜなら、ロキはそれらについて考えてもいないのだから。ほんの少しも考えてない。眠っている間も考えていないのだ。

気持ち悪いほどの善行と光を四六時中耐えなければならなくて良かったとロキは思った。そうでなければ、きっと頭がおかしくなっていただろう。まあ、少なくとも今以上はおかしくなる。正直、原則として、ロキはどんな時も少しだけ頭がおかしいのだと思えたが。

「俺たちはここで善いことをした」ソーはミッドガルドで過ごした最後の夜に言った。その夜の宴会でちょうど良いくらいに酒に酔った二人は、宿泊している家にふらふらと向かっていたのだが、そこでソーが軽くロキに肩をぶつけてきたのだ。

「私はほとんど何もしてないけどね」ロキが言った。

「一緒に来てくれた。妙な悪戯をしなかった」

ロキは自嘲気味に微笑んで、ソーに肩をぶつけ返してやった。

彼らは先にロキの部屋に辿りついた。ロキはしばらく手探りで鍵を回そうとしていたが、その内罵り声を上げてセイズルの一振りで鍵を開けていた。すでにドアノブに手をかけていた時に、気がつけば突然蜂蜜酒の香りのする抱擁に包み込まれていた。

「なっ――」としか声に出すことができなかった。ソーは彼の首筋に鼻を擦りつけていた。大胆にも、三秒間ほど実際に鼻を埋めてきたのだ。直後には魚のように口を開けっ放しにしたロキを置いて自分の部屋に向かって大急ぎで廊下を駆け去っていったのだが。

ロキは自室に入るなり鍵を掛け、この夜もソーに犯されることを考えたりは絶対にしていなかった。あるいはロキの口の中で彼のペニスがどんなふうに感じるだろうだとか。またはロキが彼にキスをすれば、その唇はどんな感触がするのかとかも。

＊＊＊

ロキは次にソーを連れて移動式のカジノに出向いた。それは彼らが生まれる前から星間を移動し続けている巨大な宇宙船であり、まだまだ活動停止する気配はない。完全に自治体として活動しており、まさに悪の巣窟となっているので、ロキはすっかりアットホームな気持ちになれることだろう。

ロキは賭場にイカサマを仕掛けて勝とうとした。ところが、彼の方が詐欺に遭って完璧なほどに負けたので、ソーは息切れを起こすほど笑いやったのだ、忌々しい。

そこで滞在中にソーの欲が発作のように訪れた。彼らはロキの部屋で交わり、そしてソーの魔力が彼らの中を駆け抜けた時、ロキに愛情と切望と圧倒的な情欲を叩きつけ、それはまるで彼の血潮が溶岩のように燃え盛るかのようで、どうしてもイきたくて仕方なく、かつてこれほど何かを欲したことはないと言えるほどで、あまりの憤懣に彼は危うく嗚咽を漏らすところだった…しかし、呼吸する間もなくソーは彼の下半身に移動してロキのペニスを口に含んだのだ。

翌朝になって、彼らは一夜のうちに船内にある植物がひとつ残らず爆発的に成長して生命維持装置の能力を超えてしまったので、船が実に二千年振りに緊急着陸をするのだと知った。

ロキはこれが今までになく面白おかしい出来事だと思った。

「私の目的がまだ一つも達成されてない」ロキは二人して大急ぎで撤退する間に文句を垂れた。「次はまた私のリストからだ」

＊＊＊

そして、だいたいはこのように進んでいった。

二人は世界の救世主となる時とまったくもって良からぬ事を企んでいる時と、交互に過ごしていた。ロキは魔力を無駄遣いしまくり、率直に言ってそれは素晴らしい気分だった。常日頃からこれほど大きなセイズルを制御できればよいのにと思わずにいられない。

公式には、彼らはアスガルドの二人の王子ソーとロキとして九つの世界で飢餓に苦しむ領域を巡り、かなりの名声を得ていた。非公式には、彼らは漂流者二人として、この同じ世界のいかがわしい地域を巡り、魔力を浪費し、笑い、酒浸りになり、賭けごとに興じ、イカサマをし(ロキ)、喧嘩に明け暮れる(主にソー)のだった。彼らは味方も敵も作った。彼らは所有物全てを盗まれた。二度も。一度以上は命辛々逃げ出さねばならなかった。一度は、森の中で眠りに落ちた二人が目を覚ますと、ロック・トロールの洞窟でぐつぐつと煮える鍋の隣に一緒に縛り上げられていたこともあった。この時は、ソーが一晩中トロールの群れに冗談話を語り続け、日の出と共に彼らが全員石になったために助かった。また別の時は、ソーが古神への生贄にされそうになったところをロキが助けた。神殿に敷き詰める女神官たちにロキこそが彼女らの祀る神であると信じ込ませ、彼の栄光に対し、ソーなどでは生贄の価値もなく、これ以降は創作ダンスの捧げもの以外は受け付けないと告げたのだった。

それから彼らはファックした。

それも何度も。

彼らは徐々にソーがセックスなしで十日以上は持たないことが分かり、もしそれ以上日にちが経って必要性に駆られるまで待つと、ソーが大乱闘を始めたあの酒場での時のように危険な状況になるので、その状態にならないよう、彼らは頻繁にファックすることにしたのだった。

ロキはかつてこれほど性的に活発な状態にあったことはなく、これまでで一番気持ちのいいセックスができているのだと、しかも相手が兄だという事実をどう考えれば良いのか見当もつかなかった。それも、回数だけの話ではない。二人とも抑制がひとつひとつ無くなっていくにつれ、その質が向上する一方なのだ。互いのベッドを(それから床やテーブル、寝袋、それとある時は一人乗りの小さな脱出ポッドでも)頻繁に行き来していることから、どちらも気持ち良くなってはいけない振りをし続けるのが無意味になっていったのだ。

そして、それのなんと気持ちの良いことか。ソーの指と舌には黒魔術が働いているようで、実際に経験していない間、ロキはそれらを夢にまで見た。それに彼のペニスと言ったら！サイズだけの問題ではなく、そのテクニックとスタミナもそうだ。ソーは十二回も体勢を変えながら一時間ぶっ通しでどちらもトロトロに汗だくになって嬌声ばかり上げるようになるまで、彼を犯し続けるのだ。

ソーが絶頂に到達する度に現地の自然はとんでもなく活発になり、二人が行く場所全てに成長の跡を残していった。銀河規模の、ソーの花咲く足跡だ。

ある時、彼らは洞窟の中でファックした。終わると、洞窟はどちらかというとジャングルと化していた。壁に生えていた光る苔が一インチも濃くなり、キノコなど彼らの頭よりも背が高くなっていた。ソーが洞窟探検の冗談を言ったので、ロキはその日の残り、彼を盲目の洞窟魚に変えてやった。ソーを元の姿に戻すと、彼はミョルニルをロキの胸に置いて、彼が「ごめんなさい」の歌を作って披露するまで彼を解放しなかった。

また別の時、彼らは最低一週間は口論をしており、とうとう殴り合いにまで発展した。丘の斜面で転がりながら互いに対する不満を拳で語っていると、ソーが触れた土壌からは花や苗木が出現した。ソーはその丘の草地でロキを抱いた。終わる頃には這い寄ってきた花を咲かせる蔦に雁字搦めにされ、蝶の群れがソーの背中をはためく毛布となって覆っていた。彼が身動ぎすると、蝶が一斉に飛び上がり、虹色の雲となった。ソーはすでに充分すぎるほど美しかったので、百合をこれ以上飾り立てるのは不公平にさえ思えたが、その光景を見れるのが今は自分だけだと思うと、ロキはあまり腹を立てることもできずにいた。気にすべきはソーの方だろう。なぜなら、彼はロキのたいしたことのない貧弱な身体を見なければならないのだから。

もっとも、馬鹿な兄はそんなことも把握できていないようだ。

「美しい弟よ」後で彼はロキの髪から花を摘みながら呟き、しかも皮肉を言っているようでもなかった。

ソーを連れて九つの世界を風靡する…その英雄譚に相応しい活躍、卑劣な詐欺行為、最高のセックス…ある時点で、ロキはただ単に最高の一年を過ごしているのだということに気がついてた。この一年が始まった時はどうやってこの試練を乗り越えるべきか悩んでいたのに、今では絶好調となっており、一年などあっという間に過ぎてしまうことに少し悲しくなり始めていた。

＊＊＊

「お前が結局髪を切らなかったことがまだ信じられない」ソーが言った。

ロキは肩を竦めた。彼は焚火がパチパチとなる間、ソーの足下の地面に座り、ソーに髪を梳かして編み込んでもらっていた。

「見た目も悪くないし」彼は答える。「どうして切る必要が？」

「わからん」ソーの手が作業を続ける間、ロキの頭皮を引っ張った。「伸びた原因が…ほら…酷い手違いだったわけだからな。常にそれを思い出さされるのは嫌だろうと」

ロキがあまりに激しく笑ったので、ソーは彼の頭を元の位置に戻すのに髪を強く引っ張らなければならなかった。

「兄上と一緒に旅してるんだから、忘れられるわけないだろう」ロキは呼吸を整えながら言った。「ほんと変な人。だいたい――」彼は一瞬ソーの顔が見えるよう、頭を後ろにやった。「――言うほど酷い状況でもないだろう？」

ソーは微笑んでロキの髪を纏めると、上体を倒してその額にキスを落とした。

「そうかもしれないな」

＊＊＊

彼らはカステリオン星系のどこかでダンスに出掛けた。会場は騒々しく、暗がりを明るい光が照らしだし、活気と深い音を奏でるドラムのリズムに満ちていた。夜を通して、二人とも多くのダンスパートナーと踊り、その二倍の数の酒を飲んだ。ロキはバーカウンターに寄り掛かって水を飲みながら、触手が髪に見える人物とソーが躍る様子を眺めていた。ソーは笑いながらくるくると回っており、ロキはその様子を言葉にできないほど優しい気持ちで見つめていた。

「踊らない？」誰かがロキの肘の辺りから尋ねてきた。振り向けば、紫色の肌と明るい笑顔の小さな女性がいた。

「すまない、今夜はもうくたくただ」ロキが言った。

「仕方ないわね。あなたが躍るところを見ていたわ。一緒に踊ればきっと楽しかったのに」

「ははっ、ありがとう」

「彼のところへ行きなさい」彼女が言った。

「何だって？」

彼女はソーの方を示した。彼は今は悲鳴のような笑い声を上げるパートナーを頭上に掲げてクルクルと回しているところだった。

「あなたの恋人のところよ。彼のところへ行ってあげなさい」

ロキは笑った。「彼は私の恋人じゃないよ。私の兄だ」

次は彼女が笑い出した。「こっちはあなたたちがお互いを見る目を一晩中見ていたのよ。お互いをそんな目で見る兄弟なんて見たことがないわ」

ロキは突然火照った頬を宥めるため、冷たい水の入ったグラスを頬に押し当てた。

「見間違いじゃないか」彼は言った。

「そう？」彼女は煌めく瞳で言ったが、彼女の連れらしき人物に手を引かれて何処かへ行ってしまい、ロキは酔った混乱の中に取り残され、胸いっぱいの蝶をどうにかしなければならなかった。

彼は人混みを押し退けながらソーの方へ移動し、彼の肘を掴んだ。

「出る時間だ！」彼はドラムと人混みの大騒音の中、大声で叫んだ。

「なんだって？」ソーも叫び返し、耳を寄せてきた。

「だから――」

だが、その時音楽が変わって、突然訪れた静寂に向かって叫んでしまわないよう、ロキの声は喉元で詰まった。誰かが二人にぶつかって来て、ロキは体勢を崩した。ソーの腕が彼を捉え、ロキは頭がぐらぐらする中彼に掴みかかった。

「もう一曲どうだ？」ソーが尋ねる。「ゆっくりな曲だぞ」

「わかった」ロキが言った。「だけど、あなたに支えてもらわないと駄目だ」

ソーは彼を支えた。ロキを胸元に抱き寄せ、ロキは相手に腕を回し、二人はゆっくりとその場で揺れながら回った。ソーは片手でロキの背をゆっくりと上下に撫で、ロキは「ん～」と嬉しげな声を漏らしていた。

「こんなみっともないダンスを家でするのを見たら、母上は死んでしまうな」ロキが言った。

「なら家にいないのは良かった」

「ん～」彼はまた言った。

ロキの頭は彼らがゆっくりと怠惰な円を描くのに合わせて回った。『恋人のところへ行きなさい』と脳裏で声がする。だから来てやった。

その時になって、これが程なく終わりを告げるのだと唐突に思い至った。強制的に近くに押しやられたこの状態が終わるまでにあと一ヶ月しか残されていないのだ。そして、彼はここにいるのが、こうしてソーの顎の下に納まり、合わせた胸板に相手の心臓の音を感じるのが如何に好きか、そしてそれが終わった時に如何にこの親密さが恋しくなるかを思った。

ソーは彼をもう少しだけ強く抱きしめ、彼らの絆が燃え上がった。ロキは突如二人の間で共鳴した切望の鋭い疼きに息を呑んでいた。

「今の感じたか？」ソーが僅かに息を切らせた様子で訊いてきて、ロキはその胸元で頷いていた。「これも呪文のせいか？」

「分からない」

分からなかった。もう何もわからない。たった今彼らを呑み込んだ切ない気持ちが彼のものなのか、それともソーの、あるいは二人の感情だったのか、または呪文のせいなのか、それら全てを混ぜ合わせた結果なのか、はたまた宇宙そのものが二人の中に語り掛けているのかもわからない。分かるのは、ただ自分が何を欲しているかだけだった。

ソーは僅かに身体を引くと、ロキの顎を摘まんで上を向かせ、その目を覗き込んだ。

「今夜は？」ソーが尋ね、何を意味しているのかは明白だった。

「うん」ああ、もちろん。

二人はなんとか滞在している部屋まで辿りつくことができた。ソーはロキの手を放すことはなく、たとえ放していたとしても、ロキの方からその手を掴み直していたことだろう。なにやら性急なものが二人を支配しているようだった。

ロキはドアを閉じるボタンを何度も叩きくと同時にチュニックを頭から脱ぎ、ソーは脱ぎ捨てたブーツを部屋の隅に蹴った。ソーはそれからロキを壁に押しつけ、ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出し、ソーがロキの胸から首にかけて手を走らせ、その首筋に沿って髪に押し込まれ、彼をその場に押し留める間、世界がぐるぐると回り続けるに任せた。

「ソーっ」ロキが言った。彼の世界はもはやソーだけしかなく、他に何を言えばいいのかもわからなかった。

「キスしてもいいか？」二人の唇の間にはすでにほんの僅かしか隙間がなかったが、ソーが尋ねた。

その言葉はロキの頭皮から背筋まで電流を流すかのようで、彼はソーの腕の中で震えた。どういうわけか、あれだけ何度も交わってきたのに、キスという名の橋だけは渡ってこなかったのだ。一度も話し合ったこともない。ただ、ある時点で無言のうちに二人のルールになっていたのだ。それどころか、ロキはソーの身体の隅々まで唇を押し当ててきたというのに、彼の口にだけはキスしてこなかった。唐突に、それだけをここまで避けてきたのが馬鹿らしくなった。

「兄上なら私に何をしてもいいよ」

その言葉が口から全て出切る前に、ソーの唇は彼の唇を捉えていた。そして、ああ、もしロキがすでにピリピリと電流を流されていなかったのなら、今は燃え上がるかのようだった。ソーの口内に向けて声を上げたロキは気がつけばソーの首に両腕を回して彼をもっと近くに引き寄せていた。もっと近くに。もうそれしか頭に浮かばない。もっと近くに。ソーはロキの下唇を吸い上げ、舌で舐め、ロキの舌がその動きを追った。もっと近くに。片脚をソーの脚に絡めて引き寄せ、片腕をソーの肩に回すようにしてしがみつき、また引き寄せた。もっと近くに。ソーは唸り、股間をロキに押しつけ、彼の口内を舌でまさぐった。もっと近くに、もっと近くに、もっと近くに。

二人とも同時に、同じ方向に頭を傾け、歯がぶつかる音がした。笑いながら、二人は互いから身を離す。ソーがまたもロキの唇を捉え、そのまま微笑み、ロキは気持ちよさそうな声を出して相手の唇を舐め、二人はまた理由もなくクスクスと笑いだしていた。

「ほら」ロキは息も絶え絶えに言った。「このホテルにある鉢植えをひとつ残らず三倍に成長させられるか試してみよう」

「憐れなスタッフよ」ソーが呟く。「問題にならなければいいがな」

「なればいいのに」

「ロキィ」

しかも、二人は辛うじてベッドまで辿りつけなかった。ソーはベッドの端に上半身を折り曲げたロキを背後から突き上げ、ロキは毛布を掴み上げてその勢いに耐え、ソーはロキの片手を手で覆い、二人の魂が歌う間指をきつく絡めてきた。その後、ソーは床の上に倒れ込むように座った。ロキは仰向けになると、辺りを手で探ってソーの頭のてっぺんを見つけた。

「こっちに来て」彼は言った。

ソーは四つん這いになってベッドに上ると、大袈裟な動きでロキの上に這いあがって彼に覆い被さるように倒れ込むと、その首筋に唇を当ててブーッと鳴らした。ロキはケラケラと笑って彼を押しやり、やがてソーは横の方に転がった。二人は長い間互いを見つめ、唇には徐々に消えゆく微笑みが浮かべられていた。

『ああ』ロキは冷静に思った。『私は兄上に恋している』


	5. 第五章

自分の兄に恋をしてしまった時はどうすれば良いのだろう？

まあ、まず一番初めに、確実に相手には告げないことだ。

ロキは厚かましくもソーに直接恋心を告白することより荒唐無稽な話を思いつけなかった。ソーは第一に確実に死にかけるほど大笑いするし、第二にロキを一生からかい続けるし、第三に今以上にうぬぼれが強くなるし、第四にロキを臭う靴下のように扱い始めるかもしれないし、第五に――

まあ、第五は忘れてしまおう。ロキは一日中こんな思考を続けることができたし、理由は四つもあれば充分だ。しかも、それは最大の理由を省いている。つまり、そもそもソーがロキの旅に付き合って彼を抱いているのだって、呪文があったからで、その効果が尽きれば、彼らの関係も尽きる。もしもや、でもも、だがしかしも何もない。

宇宙空間の酒場であの小さな紫色の女が口にした発言はともかく、二人は恋人ではないのだ。

だからロキは閃きがあったことが知られないよう努めた。それがどれほど説得力のある態度だったかは分からない。少なくとも彼は自分の持つ会話の質は標準如何に感じられたし、仕掛ける悪戯にもいつものような胸のときめきがないように思えた。彼は破滅的なメルトダウンを起こさず、彼に愛を注ぐよう強要するべくソーの腕に飛び込まないために意思の力の全てを費やしていた。彼にどうして元気がないのか、ソーはその理由を悟るだろうか？たぶん、それはないだろう。彼にあまり洞察力がないのは昔からだった。

「どうかしたのか？」ある朝、二人が着替えている間にソーが尋ねてきた。

『あなたに恋してしまった。本当は多分、もう長いこと恋していた。どうやってあなたに伝えればいいのか分からない。伝えたくもない。今、あなたは私のものだけど、一週間後には何もかもが元通りになって、私は死んでしまうかもしれない。あなたにキスしてほしい。あなたのことを憎めればよかったのに』

「何でもない」ロキは言った。彼はソーが荷物の中を探っている間に彼の尻を凝視していたためにベーコンを焦がしてしまった。

「ミッドガルドは？」ソーは尋ね、焦げたベーコンを文句ひとつ言わずに一つ口にした。

「また？」

「彼らは多くの助けを必要としている。彼らは可愛いのだが…」

「どうしようもないほど遅れてる？」ロキが言った。「技術力が足りてない？とてつもなく馬鹿でその二倍は頑固？」

「お前、最後のは俺のことだろう」

ロキはニヤリとせずにいられなかった。「自分で言わない。でもまあ、いいよ、ミッドガルドへ」

＊＊＊

ソーがミッドガルドの何をそんなに気に入っているのか、ロキには見当もつかなかった。彼ならば、そこの住民を可愛いなどとは形容しないだろう。臭う、とは形容するかもしれないが。

彼らは住民の大半が山で暮らし、高山の草原の緑の中、羊を飼って生計を立てている国を訪れた。彼らが到着した時、草地は緑ではなく茶色であり、羊のミルクも乾き切り、毛も薄くなっていたが。そこへソーが色を取り戻し、天気を少しつつくことで哀れな獣たちと人間らを生き返らた。

祝宴は二日に渡って開かれた。色とりどりのリボンをつけたメイポールの周りを乙女たちが舞い、歌と酒に溢れた祭りだった。明るい黄色のバターが入ったボウルや濃厚なあまりスプーンをまっすぐ突き立てられるクロテッドクリームの瓶もあった。

「失礼します」若い青年がロキに言った。「天使様」

ロキは現地で造られた度数の低いビールを飲んでメイポールの周りで踊っている者たちを眺めることでソーの脇にべったりくっついていたい衝動から気を紛らわそうとしているところだった。若者は控えめで躊躇いがちな声をしており、ロキと視線を合わせようとしなかった。ロキは溜め息をついていた。まったく、いくら自分たちは天使ではないと告げた所で、そもそも天使とはいったい何かというのも良く分からないし――

「申し訳ありませんが」青年がまた繰り返しどもりながら言った。「妹が…妹がこれをあなたのために摘んで…その、感謝のしるしとして…あなたに渡してほしいと…」彼は頭を下げ、赤い木の実が山のように積み上げられた木のボウルを突き出してきた。

「これをどこで手に入れた？」ロキが鋭く尋ねた。

「先程も言ったように、妹が――」

「そうじゃなくて。お前の妹はこれをどこで？」

この人間が彼の顔面に突き付けているボウルはキシタシアン炎の実で溢れているのだ。この若者が自発的に宙に飛び上がったり、もう一つ頭を生やしたとしてもロキはこれほど驚かなかったに違いない。ミッドガルドには電気さえもないのだ、星間旅行など夢のまた夢だろう。この木の実が地球周辺何光年分の距離に存在しているはずがないのだ。

「分かりません」少年は明らかに狼狽えて言った。

「彼女のところへ連れて行ってもらおう」

＊＊＊

なんでも、この若者の妹とやらはどう考えてもうろつくべきではない山中を、それも一人で彷徨うのが好きらしかった。彼女は地面にある深い割れ目に落ちた場所を説明した。彼女が落下した先には思っていたような硬い岩肌はなく、水晶のように清涼な小川と熟した木の実や果物で溢れた素晴らしい場所に出現したというのだ。

「キシタシアだ」ロキがソーに囁きかけ、彼は腕を組んで居心地悪そうに身動ぎした。

とんでもない話だった。キシタシアはユグドラシルの全く異なる枝に存在している。宇宙旅行やビフレスト以外ではそんな場所に辿りつけるはずはなかった。それなのに、この少女はどうやら徒歩でその場所を訪れたというのだ。

ロキはこの一年間、グングニルのビフレスト機能を再現しようと様々な方法を試してきたのだが、増幅された魔力があるにもかかわらず、ことごとく失敗していたのだ。だが、もし他の方法で星間移動が可能となるのならば、ロキにとって多くの扉が開くことになる…

「その割れ目が正確にどこにあるのか教えてもらおうか」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

いざ祝宴から暇を告げると、ソーはロキを抱えて少女が話していた場所へと飛翔した。

ロキは魔視を使って周囲を探索した。もし彼の魔力が今より少しでも弱ければ見つけられなかったかもしれないが、確かに、そこにあった。時空の構造に浮かぶ僅かばかりの波紋が。

二人でその向こう側に足を踏み入れると、まったくの別世界に踏み込んでいたので、ロキは喜びの歓声を上げたい衝動を押し殺さなければならなかった。なんと素晴らしいことだろう！あるいはもう二度とヘイムダルに頼る必要はなくなるかもしれないのだ！

「なんてことだ」ソーは芝居がかった呻き声を上げた。「これでお前はさらに道を外れてしまう。俺には分かる」

「私の心を読んだようだな、兄上」ロキはニヤリと笑って言った。「どうせならこの旅の最後ではなくて最初に発見していれば良かったのに」

一年と一日の終わりが来ているという事実を認識したことは二人の酔いを醒ますに充分だったようで、お互いの顔から笑みが消えていた。

「一旦ミッドガルドに戻ろう」ソーが提案した。「今夜ここで寝たくない」

「どうして？竜が怖い？」

「俺が何かを怖がったことがあるか？」

「実はかなり多くのものを怖がっていたと思うけどね――」

「いいや。ただ…この季節、あの山々は美しいのでな」

ソーの声にはどこか切なげな響きがあった。

「兄上の望むままに」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

「波紋の行先を変えることができると思う」ロキはソーが火を起こす間に言った。二人は簡単に先程の村に帰ることもできたのだが、こちら側に戻るなり、森の開けた場所でソーが夜営の準備を始めたので、ロキは疑問を口にしなかった。彼とて、今夜は二人きりで過ごすことに異論はないのだから。「私たちの好きな所に連れて行ってもらえる。最後にもう一度だけ冒険ができるかも」

「あと何日残っているんだ？」

「今夜が最後だ。明日も少しの間だけあるかもしれない」

「本当にもう一年と一日が過ぎたというのか？」

もしもロキが弁えていなければ、ソーが残念がっているように思っていたかもしれない。ロキは確実に残念だと思っている。今日が最後だという事実を一日中考えないようにしていたのだが、今はまるで彼を絞り上げるために這いよる蔦のようだ。

「知ってるか？」ロキはソーの問いには答えずに言った。「いろんな文化では一年と一日の間ハンドファストをする習慣があるらしいよ」

馬鹿。阿呆。大間抜け。いったいなぜそんなことを口にしたのか。まるで自分の声帯、舌、唇、他の何もかもをまったく制御できていないかのように、それはするりと彼の口から零れ出たのだ。

どうやら自分の心臓まで制御できてないようだったので、あるいは予想がつく事態だったかもしれない。

ソーは微笑んで焚火をつついていた場所から立ち上がった。炎と夕日に照らされたその姿があまりに素敵で、ロキの胸が痛んだ。

「そうなのか？」ソーは温もりのある声で言った。

ロキは膝を抱えてそれに頬を押しつけると、顔を背けた。「授業をちゃんと聞いていれば、それくらい知ってたはずだ」彼は熱の入らない声でぴしゃりと言った。

「当然知っていたさ」ソーは穏やかに告げた。ロキの隣、肩が触れ合うほど近くに腰を下ろす。それに少し身を寄せたことでロキは責められないはずだ。夕方の空気は冷たく、ソーはとても大きくて温かかったのだから。ソーが片腕を彼に回し、ロキはソーの肩に頭を預けた。これだって責められないだろう。その肩はすぐそこにあったのだし、いかにも預けてくださいと言わんばかりだったのだから。

彼らは太陽が完全に沈み、夜空が星明りで煌めくまで、そうして焚火を眺めていた。頭上には天の川のうっすらとした光の帯が冷たく煌めきながら弧を描いていた。どちらも動こうとしなかった。ロキは与えられるものは何でもいいからほしかったので、そうやって兄の脇に身体を寄せて静かに座り込んでいた。

「少し型破りな状況だったが」やがてソーが口を開いた。「この一年は俺にとって最高の一年だった。お前もその半分でもいいから楽しめたのならいい…そして、俺を許してくれることを願う。俺がしてきたこと全て…俺たちがした…」

「半分だけの楽しみ？」ロキは穏やかにから各声音で言って、ソーの言葉がどれほど彼を傷つけているかを見せないようにした。「わがままだな」

彼に回されたソーの腕に力が入った。

「俺は真剣なんだが」彼は窘めた。「普段なら、お前が俺だけを旅の連れにするなんてことはありえなかったことくらい分かっている。それに…俺たちの置かれた状況が普段とはあまりに違っていたことも…」彼は深呼吸をする。「お前が俺のためにしてくれたことの恩に完全に報いることは決してできないだろう。そして、このことで将来俺たちの関係を気まずくさせないことを願う…」

その言葉一つひとつにロキの心はさらにきつく締めつけられた。高貴なソーは、ただこれまで通りの兄弟の関係に戻りたいだけなのだ。ロキが彼と恋に落ちたのはなんと不公平なことだろう。そんな未来への希望は完全に打ち砕かれた。こんな経験の後とあっては、ロキはこれまで通りソーの近くにいて正気を保てるとは到底思えなかった。

ロキはソーの真心からの言葉を軽蔑することもできた。彼自身も心を打ち明け、彼なりの真心からの言葉を捧げることもできた。結局そのどちらもできなかった。

代わりに、ロキは「ありがとう」とだけ言った。それなら安全だろう。心中では葉のようにか細く震えていたのだが。

「それしか言うことがないのか？」ソーが言った。少し掠れた声だった。

「他に何を言ってほしいんだ？」ロキはそっと、痛みに耐えるように言った。「私は感謝した。お願いだからこれ以上言わせようとしないでくれ。私には耐えられそうもない」

不確かな足取りで立ち上がって焚火に歩み寄ると、彼は自分を抱きしめるように腕を回した。

「俺を憎んでいるか？」ソーが背後で尋ねた。

「憎んでない」

ロキは相手を振り返り、確実に彼への無様で必死な恋心が顔中に書かれているだろうと思った。今や腹を括ってそれを隠すだけの胃腸の強さもなかった。ソーは雷に打たれたかのように彼をじっと見つめ返していた。

「憎んでない」ロキはもう一度言った。嘘ではないが、真実からは程遠くもあるので、嘘であってもいいくらいだ。

ソーは立ちあがって彼の背後に回ると、ロキの腰に両腕を巻きつけた。ロキはその抱擁に寄り添い、ソーの肩に顔を埋めた。次の言葉は慎重に選んだ。最後にもう一度だけ抱いてほしいだなどと、理由もなく口にするわけにはかない。だけど、そうしたかった。自分で怖くなるくらいに激しく切望した。適切な言葉でそれを覆い隠すことさえできれば…

「今夜も私が必要か？」ロキは尋ねた。『なぜなら、私はあなたが毎晩必要だから』

ソーは彼の髪に口づけを落とし、さらに近くに抱き寄せた。

「ああ」ソーは言った。

ロキは空地の端っこに自分のテントを張っていた。天井はロキが地面にぺたりと座っていれば辛うじて頭に触れない程度の高さであり、せいぜい二人用だと言えるだろう――もう一人の人物がソーでなければ。なにしろ、彼は平均的な男の取るスペースの1.5倍の大きさだ。この一年の間に、ロキはこのテントの中で眠りにつきながら、ソーに押し潰されてもいいから一緒に寝たいと何度考えたことか。この夜、ロキはテントの中に毛布や毛皮を山のように詰め込み、居心地の良さそうな巣を作り、テントの角には仄かに煌めく魔光を設置していた。何といえばいいか、テントの準備をしていた時、彼はこのように事が運ぶのを期待していたのだ。今夜が最後になるのだと分かっていたのだから。

ロキが最初に這って入り、ふかふかの巣の上に仰向けに横たわった。ソーが帆布を持ち上げて彼に続くと、ロキは震える腕で彼を引きいれた。

「震えている」ソーは懸念だけを宿した眼差しをして言った。

ロキはソーの身体が彼を毛布のように覆うまで彼を引き上げた。お互いの顔が数インチしか離れていない。

「大丈夫だ」

「弟よ、こんなことしなくてもいい…たぶん明日呪文の効果が切れるまで待つことはできる。お前がこんなことをしなくても…」

「しーっ」ロキは言った。ソーの髪が彼の頬を擽るので、それを払い除けた指でソーの頬を辿り、包み込むように手を添えた。過去一年の間に、彼らは様々な状況で互いに触れ合った――ぎこちなく、熱心に、欲にまみれて、必死になって――しかし、一度たりとこのように心を曝け出し、優しく触れ合ったことはなかった。そして、このゆったりとした柔らかさはまた別の方法でロキの緊張をほぐしていった。

ソーは荒く息を吸い込んだ。

「またお前にキスしてもいいか？」彼は言った。

「毎回訊かなくてもいいんだよ」

「訊かなきゃいけない気がする」

ロキは震える笑みを浮かべ、口角はわなわなと不安定で、それでも勇気を振り絞って言った。「だったらキスして」

はじめ、二人の唇はそっと優しく触れ合った。ロキが口づけを深めると、ソーは喉の奥で無意識に切羽詰まった声を漏らし、それはソーがかつて彼に繰り出したどんな一撃よりも強かにロキを殴りつけた。

「ああっ」ソーはロキの頬から首にかけてキスをしながら唇を移動すると、そこに顔を埋めて呻いた。ロキの背の下に両腕を滑り込ませて抱きしめており、ロキは両腕をソーの肩に回し、互いに強く縋りついた。「お前は俺になんて優しいんだ」

「私が優しかった事なんて、これまで生きてきた中で一度たりとない」ロキは息を切らせて言った。「そんな非難の言葉を向けられるなんて、不愉快だ」

「俺の美しく、刺々しい、弟よ」ソーは一つひとつの言葉の合間にキスを入れながら言うと、最後のキスを深め、彼らは互いの口内に溜め息をつき、舌先が互いを追いかけた。あまりの気持ち良さに、ロキはあやうくソーを体の上から押し退けるところだった。ソーがこんな風にキスを続けるのなら、ロキはこの先一生他の誰かを愛せなくなるかもしれないし、へたをするともうその段階に来ているのかもしれなかった。

しかし、ソーは彼を何としても台無しにする気でいるようだ。彼は時間をかけた。ロキの心の鎧をを一欠けらずつ、一寸ずつ、剥していく。ロキの身体でソーが触れなかった場所はなかった。キスをしなかった場所も、舐めなかった場所も、啜らなかった場所も。

『これはただ呪文のせい。本当は兄上にそんな気はない』ロキはソーが彼の身体全体を撫で回す間、何度も自分にそう言い聞かせてなんとかしてこれ以上強かに恋に落ちないよう踏ん張っていた。落ちるにはあまりに長い距離だったし、底にある岩はとてつもなく鋭かったのだから。しかし、ソーが彼のペニスを咥えて口ずさみ、その喉の奥で精を放つよう促す間、そう言い聞かせるのは非常に困難だった。ソーが彼を舐めて開き、それから指を四本まで挿入してロキの視界が真っ白になるあの場所を見つける間、まとまった考えを持つこと自体不可能であったし、ソーは彼が再び絶頂を迎えるまで指だけで彼を犯し続けた。

ついにソーが彼の中に入り込んだ頃には、ロキは快楽のあまり無我夢中になっており、両手足を開いてソーを身体の奥まで歓迎していた。

「ああん、すごいっ上手っ、くそっ」ロキはソーのペニスに貫かれると罵り、ソーを口を開いた荒々しい口づけのために引きずり込んだ。

『これでどうやって他の誰かと一緒になれと？』ロキは絶望して思った。

ソーが全てを納めきると、彼らを繋ぐ絆が希望のない愛の波で脈打った。

たとえロキが恋に落ちていなかったとしても、彼とソーはこれまでずっと愛し合ってきた。その感情自体は決して異質なものでも驚くべきものでもなかった。だが、そのあまりの強さはロキに眩暈を与えるほどだった。それは底知れぬ深さを持ち、強く共鳴し、全てを昇華するもので、ロキは泣きそうになった。未だ、こうなる時に誰の感情が押し寄せてきているのか定かではなかったが、今はあまりに圧倒されていて気にもならなかった。『終わってほしくない、お願い、終わらないで』

彼らはロキが快楽に酔っていたこともあり、ひとつの時代を思わせるほど長い間、共に動いた。あるいは数分か数時間のことだったのかもしれないが、彼にはどちらだったのか答えられるはずもない。だが、ソーが息を詰まらせたのは思い出せたし、ロキの鎖骨に歯を掠めるため上体を屈めた時に肩が丸まったことや、しがみつくロキの手の間にある彼の腰の大きさもはっきりと思い浮かべることができた。しかし、時間については？そればかりは伸し掛かってくる兄の重みと二人を包み込み、広がってゆく愛の泡沫によって覆い被されて彼には分からなくなった。

ソーが彼の中で達した時は二人して嬌声を上げていた。黄金が彼らの中で燃え上がり、二人は空となり、雨となって、眠る動物たちと地中の根となり、自分自身でもあって、二人はひとつの完璧な存在にもなった。

「弟よ」しばらくして、ソーが言った。その声は少し掠れている。「今夜は…このままお前のテントで一緒に寝てもいいだろうか？念のため…もし、お前がまた必要になった場合のために」

「朝になる前に？」ロキは自分を止められる前に訊いていた。冗談のつもりだった。彼はソーに残ってほしかったのだが、どうしてソーがここに残りたいと言ったのかは理解できていなかった。もっとも、ソーは冗談を飛ばすような気分ではなさそうだ。

「そうだな、すまん、俺は行くよ――」

ソーは身体を起しかけたが、ロキが止めた。

「いい」彼は言った。「残って。念の…念のため」

ソーが見え透いた言い訳を述べることができるのなら、ロキにだってできる。ロキは毛布に潜り込んで場所を作った。もっとも、そもそもソーの肩幅の広さを考慮すれば、このテントはあまりに小さかったのだが、ソーもまた毛布に横たわり、ロキは彼に身を寄せて、気がつけば二人は互いに折り重なるような窮屈な姿勢になっていた。

ソーの指に毛先を弄られ、ソーの声に聞き取れない何かを彼の耳元で低く囁かれながら、ロキは眠りに落ちていった。心の何処かで、このまま朝になっても目覚めないことを願っていた。これほど良い死に場所はないだろう。

＊＊＊

朝になると、またもソーの声が囁きかけてくる中目が覚め、その言葉を把握できる前に、そしてロキが完全に覚醒する前に、気がつけばソーの抱擁の中で彼に向き直り、眠たげな笑みと共におはようと呟いていた。

「あ」彼は自分が何をしているのか、つまり、恋人のように振る舞っていることに気がついて言った。頬が熱くなる。だが、彼に回されていたソーの腕には力がこもった。

「また私が必要？」ロキは喉が締め付けられる思いを何とか乗り越えて囁いた。

彼の身体は昨夜の名残からまだ柔らかく、ソーのことをいともたやすく迎え入れたので、彼が全てを納め切るのにそれほど時間はかからなかった。彼らは同じ方向を向いて横になり、ソーが片手をロキの胸に、もう片方の腕は彼らの頭上にやって彼を背後から包み込むようにしていた。ロキは気がつけば後ろに手を伸ばし、ソーの尻たぶに指を食い込ませると、ソーの名を囁くような溜め息を溢しながら、もっと早く動くようにと促していた。そしてソーは彼の首筋に吸い付いて痕をつけると、二人は同時に達し、光り輝き、夢心地になっていた。

「愛している」しばらくすると、まだ汗と精で二人の身体をくっつかせたまま、ソーが言った。

『私があなたを愛しているほどではない』「知ってる」ロキは代わりに言った。

＊＊＊

二人がテントから這い出ると、彼らは文字通りの楽園にいた。山全体が生命に溢れていた。彼らが野営地を設けた森の空き地は膝まで届く草原が広がり、それ自体、覆い被さるように咲き乱れる花々に隠れて、飛び交う蝶やミツバチのせいで良く見えないほどだ。木々も昨日に比べて二倍の大きさに成長していた。野生のブルーベリーの木はひとつ残らず一夜にして実をつけ、その枝は大きな木の実で重たそうに垂れさがっていた。大気は鳥の歌で満ちていた。

「これがなくなるのは寂しいな」ソーは自分の能力がもたらした結果を眺めまわして言った。

「荷物を纏めよう」ロキが言った。「最後にもう一箇所だけ向かうところがある」

「どこへ？」

「サプライズだよ」

野営地を解体した後、二人は昨日発見した大地の割れ目へと戻って来た。

「ちょっと試したいことがあるんだ」ロキが言った。「身動き一つするなよ」

彼は目を閉じると、セイズルに呼びかけた。しばし、それが全身に満ちるのに任せ、その感覚に酔いしれた。ソーは大自然の爆発的な成長を恋しがると言うが、ロキは確実にこれほどの魔力が手中にあるという状況を恋しく思うだろう。

慎重に、彼は呼吸可能な空気が含まれた泡を二人分、彼らの周りに出現させた。それらが自立して働き、ロキの魔力を常に注がなくても良いことを確認してからそれぞれの身体にくっついて移動するよう設定した。それから割れ目に手を伸ばす。時空の構造はある特定の状態で折り重なっていたが、わずかにこちら側に引っ張ることで…ほんの僅かに…ささやかに向きを変え…

「よし」ロキは言って、目を開いた。ソーに手を伸ばし、彼に手を掴ませた。「準備はいいか？」

二人はたった一歩でミッドガルドを去り、宇宙の半分ほどを横断していた。

ソーは周囲を見回し、笑みを浮かべた。

「デルフィIXか」ソーが言った。

「私のリストにある最後の項目だ」ロキは何気ない調子で肩を竦めた。あたかも、たった今彼にとって人生最大の魔法的な発見をしたばかりではないというように。「ここでは一世紀に一度しか日が昇らない。何やらとんでもなく素晴らしい光景だという話だ」

二人は宏大な草原にいた。足元では地面がそっと下方に傾いており、斜面は一度深くなってから向こう側で上りはじめ、地平線を構成する山脈へと繋がっていた。夜明け直前の光が全てを照らし、世界を薔薇色と黄金色に染め上げていた。足元の草は短くざらざらとして、きつく閉じた蕾で溢れている。

「あの高台はどうだ、向こうの」ソーは指差して言った。

彼はマントを地面に敷いて、二人はヒップをくっつけあって座った。この時点でロキは泣き叫んで歯を食いしばり、喪失感に乗っ取られているかと思っていた。あるいは、周囲で何が起きているか堪能するにはストレスのあまりにすっかり参っているものかと。逆に、不思議な平安が彼を捉えていた。二人が絆で結ばれている最後の数分間となるのだ。彼はただ、それ自体を堪能していた。

空気は小刻みに震える緊張で満ちている。大地そのものが太陽の帰還を待ち望み、その期待に口ずさんでいるかのようだ。ソーはロキと手を重ね、ロキは手の平を上に向けて指を絡め合った。絆が共鳴する。それは決して満足できないほど相手を近くに感じる、甘く切ない疼きとなった。彼らはどうあってもひとつではなく、ふたつの個体であり続けるのだから。

緊張は募り、やがて触れることができそうなほどのものになった。ロキもそれにつられ、胸中には期待に興奮した疼きがあった。太陽が来る。

それがついに地平線を破った時、世界が歓声を上げた。

草原の蕾が一気に開き、花々は光の方に顔を向けた。地面から一斉に鳥の群れが飛び立って空の半分を埋めた。まるで大地そのものが吐息をついたように花々が大気に黄金の渦を巻きあげ、鳥たちがその中へと降下して煌めきを翼や嘴に載せて砂糖菓子のような雲へと運び去った。

ロキは空いた手で胸を掴んだ。絆が溶けていくのを感じた。

「ロキ」ソーは首を絞められたような声で言った。痛いほど強くロキの手を握ってくる。

侘しい思いで、ロキは魔視を彼らに向けた。この一年間が始まる前の二人の姿に戻っていた。空っぽな気分だ。この先二度と満たされる気はしなかった。

全てを踏まえても、果たして今回の騒動で彼が感じたものもすべて呪文のせいだったのではないかと考える自分もいた。本来はそこにない情欲を彼の中にも呼び覚ましたのか。少なくとも、ソーの欲に付き合う気にさせるだけの後押しとなったのか。いざ呪文の効果がなくなれば、彼が抱えるこの感情もそれと一緒になくなり、純粋な兄弟愛だけが残るのかと。実際にはそこまで自分が幸運だとは思っていなかったが、心のごく一部がそれを望んでいた。そのほうがずっと楽だったから。

しかし、そうはならないようだ。絆はなくなったが、ロキの気持ちは残った。そして、すでに彼は物理的な傷を受けたかのような鋭い痛みと共にソーを恋しく思っていた。

「終わった」ロキは鈍く言った。「これであなたは私から自由になった。おめでとう」

ソーは何らかの音を漏らした。ロキはそれが笑っていたのか、泣いていたのか、どちらか判別がつかなかったし、顔を向けて確認するだけの勇気もなかった。

「それは俺のセリフだろう」ソーが言った。

ロキは耐えられなかった。目に涙が沁みるのを感じたが、それを止めることができなかった。瞬きをすれば頬を流れ、彼はソーから手を放すと両腕で膝を抱え、顔を埋めて泣いた。終わった。終わったのだ。

肌に雨粒を感じる。ソーも泣いているのだ。

ロキは消えてしまいたかった。空気中へと転化され、兄の涙と共に大地に溶けてゆきたかった。ここから生還できるとは思えない。彼は昔から自分は生き急ぎ、若くして死ぬだろうと思っていたが、こんなに早くその時が来るとは思わなかった。

ここに来たのは間違いだった。呪文が切れた時に一人でいられるよう、あのままソーを連れて家に帰れば良かった。どれほどそうではないと周囲に言い聞かせようとも、ロキは昔から感傷が過ぎる傾向にあったし、この最後の旅を我慢はできなかったのだ。今ここにソーがいて彼が感情の制御を失う瞬間を見られているのは、自分自身のせいだった。

「私のために泣いたりしないで」ロキはなんとか言った。「私は大丈夫だから」

「俺が大丈夫でいられるか分からない」ソーが言った。「俺は…俺は…」

ソーの言葉が良く理解できなかったが、ソーは彼を馬鹿にしてはいなかったし、立ち上がって早くここから去ろうとも言わなかったので、ロキはまたも我慢が利かずにソーの胸に飛び込んでいた。

「俺たちはこれからどうすればいい？」ソーはロキの髪を撫でながら言って、その声は胸の奥で轟いてロキの耳に届いた。彼は鼻を啜る。「どうすれば良いのか分からない。ロキ、どうして泣いているんだ？教えてくれ、頼む」

「言えない」ロキは更に深くその腕の中に潜り込んで言った。「言わせないで」

「お前は喜ぶんだと思っていた」ソーが言った。「もう…俺と…しなくていいんだから」

「明らかにそうじゃない」ロキはほとんど独り言のように小声で囁いたが、ソーにも聞こえたのかもしれない。彼を抱える腕がさらにきつく回されたのだから。

起き上がってこの場を去ることを考えただけで耐えられなかった。

「ソー」ロキは少しだけ身を引いて言った。「これで私に借りができたわけだよな？」

ソーは頷いた。

『私がそうしなくていいよう、立ち上がってここを去ってくれ』『今回のことをなかったことにしてくれ』『この場で私を感電死させて』

「キスをちょうだい？別れの印に」最後にもう一度だけキスしてほしかった。決して貪欲なのではない。キスひとつがほしいだけ。それを記憶にとどめ、永遠に小さな箱にしまいこんで鍵をかけ、いつでも好きな時に取り出して思い出すのだ。それくらい、決して贅沢な望みではないはずだ。

ソーの顔は立てつづけに、ロキがそれらを把握するにはあまりに素早く、多くの感情を駆け抜け、最終的に途轍もなく柔らかな表情におさまった。

優しく、ソーはロキの髪を払って耳に掛けると、その手を彼の首筋まで下ろし、親指でロキの顎の付け根を撫でた。ロキは唇を少し開いて息を止めた。最後にもう一度だけのキス。それが欲しいだけだった。

『もう一度だけのキス、それからこの先も一生』

だめ。ひとつだけだ。

「お願い」ロキは囁いた。

「弟よ」ソーは不安定な声で言った。「お前が俺に望むことは…できない」

ロキは目を閉じ、涙がもう一粒頬を零れるのを感じた。当たり前だ。

「お前がそれを俺に望むなら」ソーは掠れた声で告げる。「ひとつだけなどしてやれない。またお前にキスをしたら、俺は止められなくなる。分かるか？」

ロキの目が弾かれたように見開かれ、心臓が喉元まで飛び上がった。

「分からない」

わからない。わかるはずもない。脳がそれを理解しようとしなかった。

「俺が信じていたことは全て間違っていた」ソーが言った。「これまで呪文のせいだと思っていたこと全てが…どれ一つとして解消されていない。まだここにあるんだ」

「どういうこと…ソー、はっきりと言ってくれ、お願い」ロキは気がつけばソーの肩に指を食い込ませるくらいに強く握りしめており、まるでそうすることでソーの言葉を引き出せると思っているかのようだ。

「今も間違っていないことを願う」ソーは言った。「昨夜と今朝と、そして今、お前の…その涙、俺にどうやって借りを返してほしいのかも…その全てが、俺が心から願っていることを意味しているのだと思いたい」

「ソー」

ソーは両手でロキの顔を包み込むように支えた。「お前と共にありたい。お前と一緒に居たい。それを望むあまり、たとえお前が駄目だと言ったとしても、いいと言ってくれる可能性が少しでもあるなら、その願いを告げるだけの価値がある」

「いい、もちろんいい、馬鹿、いいに決まってる――」

続くロキの言葉はソーの唇が自分の唇に衝突したために掻き消えた。ああ、ソーはなんて勇気があって、ロキはなんて臆病者なのだろう。この時以上にそれを嬉しく思ったことなんてなかった。彼は喜びの涙と募りに募った感情を解き放ち、また泣いていた。涙はまだしとしとと降り注ぐ柔らかく温かな雨に混じっていった。

これまで一度も、ソーも彼と同じ感情を抱いている可能性を考えたことがなかった。それはあまりに馬鹿げた考えだったので、一度たりと脳裏をよぎったことさえなかったのだ。今だって信じ切れているのか分からなかったが、とりあえず、ひとつ信じてみようと思った。ソーはなかなか説得力のある訴えを見せているのだから。

二人はソーのマントの上に横になって日が沈むまで情を交わし合った。

今回は黄金の光はなく、盛大に花が咲き乱れることもなかった。ただロキとソーと、ついに生涯育て続けていた愛が表現されたことで、それは完璧なものだった。

その後も星空を眺め、何時間も語らい続けた。ロキはこれまで声に出して告げることはないだろうと思っていたことを打ち明け、頬に点った熱から発火してしまうかもしれないと思ったが、ソーも彼が恥を打ち明ける度に自分の恥ずかしい思いも打ち明けてくれたので、ロキの心は今にも破裂しそうなほど満たされていた。そうする間も、彼らは互いに触れる手を止めなかった。ロキにとって、これまでの人生で初めて幸せな結末を迎えることができたと感じた。

とはいえ、もちろん、彼の人生において楽に事が進むなどありえないのだ。今は雲間の間を浮遊している気分だったが、ほどなく現実が再び彼に突き付けられるだろうことを承知していたし、その現実はだいたいにおいて実の兄弟との親密な関係を承認してはくれなかった。しかし、今この瞬間はどうでも良かった。実の兄が彼にキスをして、愛撫して、ロキが聞いたこともないような甘い言葉を囁き、とにかく彼にも価値があるのだと思わせてくれ、現実とやらはどこか遠くを長い、長ーい散歩にでも出かけて、自分自身に手ひどい仕打ちを喰らわせればいいと思った。

「次にまた太陽が昇る時に、ここに戻って来よう」しばらくして、ソーが言った。ロキはソーの肩に頭を乗せて横になっており、長い髪をこの一年間よく彼らにしがみついてきた蔦のようにソーの胸板に広げていた。あるいは、この騒動の秘密はずっとそこにあったのかもしれない。ソーの魔力はただお互いの心中深くに埋め込まれていた種を見つけ、それに生命を吹き込んだだけなのかもしれない。芽を出したそれは蔦へと成長した。そして蔦は彼らに這いより、彼らを切っても切れないほどに結び付けるまで絡め合ったのかもしれない。

「また来よう」ロキは同意していた。

＊＊＊


End file.
